Milagro Conocerte
by Unknown-neko
Summary: Primero 'Sasuke-kun', después Naruto. Ninguno de los dos la amó de la misma forma que ella lo hizo. Una fiesta, una noche, una oportunidad para ambos ¿Y qué es lo que sale? Un anillo, problemas, un shock para cualquiera, un Sasuke pálido y un Naruto gritando –"¡Papá! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Es mi amiga!"-, -"¿Quién eres?"-, -"Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere"- UA.Cap5- Miedos
1. Masoquistas

Summary: Primero 'Sasuke-kun', después Naruto. Ninguno de los dos la amó de la misma forma que ella lo hizo. Una fiesta, una noche, una oportunidad para ambos ¿Y qué es lo que sale? Un anillo, problemas, un shock para cualquiera, un Sasuke pálido y un Naruto gritando –"¡Papá! ¿¡Cómo pudiste?! ¡Es mi amiga!"-, -"¿Quién eres?"-, -"Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere"-

Advertencias: Pareja Crack (Obvio). Universo alterno. Posible Ooc y amm pues no sé, mientras escriba seguiré viendo que advertencias ponerles.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia y los –posibles- demás personajes si me pertenecen (No habrá mucho protagonismo en los extras ¡así que tranquilo público! dejen los tomates de lado).

-"Diálogos"-

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Sí, sé que es tedioso que aclare pero pues se aguantan, no quiero reclamos después de que no entienden por qué rayos aparecieron tantas bolitas y líneas en medio de algo. Los quiero a todos por darle una oportunidad y si quieren dejar comentario los **amaré**.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Milagro conocerte"

Por: Unknown neko

Capítulo I: Hay varios masoquistas en este mundo.

+++_Si tan sólo hubiera sabido cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias habría hecho las cosas de manera distinta. Pero eso sí, no me arrepiento de haberle conocido de aquella forma+++_

De nuevo.

De nuevo la maldita sensación de sentirse como una completa estúpida. Un personaje fuera del cuadro.

-"¿Entonces qué? ¿Si vienes a mi fiesta Sakura-chan? No todos los días cumplo veintiuno"-

-"Lo sé Naruto, ya lo has dicho como 10 veces... en una hora"- Resopló fastidiada porque no creía seguir soportando la sensación que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que Naruto le hacía una caricia a la pequeña chica de su lado.

-"Na-naruto-kun, creo que lo mejor sería no presionar a Sakura-chan, ella comprende que esto es importante p-para ti, pero tú también comprende que ella está estudiando una carrera co-complicada y necesita mucho esfuerzo y dedicación"- Al terminar le dio un leve sonrisa, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y a kilómetros se podía notar lo enamorada que estaba del rubio.

-"¡Gracias! Eso es todo lo que necesitaba, un **poco **de apoyo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Hinata"-

Dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí, ni siquiera volteó cuando Naruto gritó su nombre, pues sabía que su cara mostraría ese feo gesto de dolor y de celos que cada vez podía ocultar menos. Llegó a su edificio correspondiente y antes de entrar a su clase vio de reojo como una chica de cabello rojizo trataba de 'comerse' a un chavo con... exótico cabello. Fueron muy torpes sus sentidos o la torpe simplemente... fue ella.

Dejémoslo en que fue torpe para no girar la cabeza a tiempo y por ello haber sido atrapada viendo como una de las parejitas más famosas de medicina la cacharon observando cómo intercambiaban fluidos.

Diablos.

-"¡Sakura!"-

-"Karin"- fingió una sonrisa al acercárseles.

Todo fue automático. La risa sonora que soltó al escuchar el mal chiste que hizo la novia de Sasuke. La novia que más tiempo le había durado.

La prima de Naruto.

¿No era algo irónico?

El cómo al ver que la chica se le pegaba como lapa lo primero que todos pensaban era que Uchiha la rechazaría al igual que a todas sus fans, que le haría desplantes y que seguiría siendo indiferente a su presencia.

Tal como se lo hizo a ella...

Pero de modo impresionante Karin consiguió lo que ninguna otra pudo; se acercó a él. Se acercó en bachillerato básico al chico que robaba suspiros de varias chicas. Y en bachillerato superior se robó su primer amor.

Se lo arrebató sin más. Había sido cuando poco a poco comenzó a formar un lazo con él, empezándose a abrir hacia ella o dejándola jugar en su habitación: "Zelda" junto con Naruto. No le correspondía los abrazos pero al menos ya no se quitaba ni se quedaba tieso con gesto de evidente impaciencia. De vez en cuando le sacaba una sonrisa y cuando solían jugar futbol él la protegía. O más bien, ella así lo había querido ver, probablemente sólo había sido una molestia.

Rió de nuevo por el comentario de Karin, cuando ésta volteó ella la escaneó de manera rápida. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto ¿Para qué negarlo?

Todos sabían que la relación de Karin y Sasuke comenzó basada en sexo. Tuvo la esperanza que Sasuke se diera cuenta que una relación así jamás llegaría a nada serio... pero se equivocó ya que ellos llevaban más de cinco años juntos y parecía que no se iban a separar. Incluso se rumoreaba que había planes para más. Siendo sincera lo que ellos hicieran ya no le importaba o más bien, ya no le dolía. Le molestaba un poco ya que Karin no era de su total agrado y Sasuke era su mejor amigo.

Era evidente que los celos se hacían presentes; se robaba a su mejor amigo.

Y claro también influía el hecho de que le había dicho 'Chicle' la primera vez que la conoció.

Imperdonable.

Con otra falsa sonrisa se despidió excusándose de que tenía que terminar una práctica. Ni siquiera se preocupó porque le contestaran puesto que ellos volvieron a lo suyo al instante. Y es que lo peor, sabía que Sasuke era observador pero él no era ni siquiera capaz de notar cuando ella se sentía mal.

Era eso o cada vez se volvía una mejor actriz.

Oh sí, Sai moriría de la envidia con lo que vivía día a día.

Estando en la biblioteca sola se preguntó cómo estaba su viejo amigo, aquel pariente lejano de Sasuke que lo primero que le había dicho fue 'Fea' provocando risas a su alrededor.

Repasó mentalmente su propio cuerpo, sabía que no estaba nada mal, aunque no tenía las mejores curvas del mundo, su cutis no era nada malo, los ojos verdes que heredó de su padre destellaban y bueno, la plasta rosa en su cabello siempre hacía que la mayoría de las personas girara en su dirección. Todo había sido producto de una loca salida entre Naruto, Sasuke y ella.

Volvió a resoplar con fastidio.

'Ni siquiera cuando trato de relajarme puedo dejar de pensar en él' pensó abrumada recargando su cabeza en sus manos. Sus codos comenzaban a incomodarle por estar tanto tiempo en ese cubículo de madera pero seguía ahí, tal vez era la imposición del castigo que quería tener.

Sí, llámenla masoquista.

Pero preferiría mil veces eso que estar enamorada de un inútil rubio con hermosos ojos, una personalidad impresionante, cuerpo con una especie de tono tostado, con cuadros perfectos y...

-"Demonios... Maldito rubio"-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"No puedo creer que te vayas a perder mi cumpleaños, entiendo lo de dejar plantando a Naruto... ¡Es Naruto! ¿Pero a mí? ¿Tu mejor amiga?"-

-"Ino"- Suspiró tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas... Al diablo la sutileza –"Ino, son hermanos ¡gemelos! Es obvio que si no voy a su fiesta, tampoco a la tuya ¡Ya que viven juntos, maldición!"-

-"Pero ¡**frentona**! Tú no entiendes, sabes que ésta es mi fiesta de despedida. No me puedes dar la excusa barata de que no quieres venir porque vas a sufrir... ¿y qué hay de mi sufrimiento?"-

-"Gracias por entenderme **amiga**"-

-"No hay porque"-

-"Bueno, como iba diciendo-"-

-"¡Nada! **Tienes **que venir. Es una orden"-

-"Deja de interrumpirme"- Y soltó un gritó de pura frustración al ver que le había cortado... en plena frase.

Ok ¿qué hacer? ¿Saltarse la fiesta para que su corazón no fuese de nuevo pisoteado o clavarse como vil masoquista nuevas estacas para hacer que su amiga fuera feliz?

Una amiga que se iba al extranjero ya que tenía un intercambio con una de las mejores universidades de Europa en diseño de modas.

Una amiga que siempre –o casi siempre- había estado ahí para ella. Agradecía que en sus peores caídas; las marcas favoritas de ropa que tenía Ino no hubieran tenido oferta.

Una amiga que la hacía reír aún cuando se quiera tirar por el puente de la soltería eterna.

-"Te odio, Ino"- Y subió sin más las escaleras de la sala que la dirigían al comienzo de su perdición. –"Mamá, prepara los clínex para cuando vuelva"-

Y la mencionada castaña no pudo hacer más que levantar la ceja ante el portazo de su hija.

-"Pero qué rara es esa niña"-

Parecía que las dos habían sincronizado en el suspiro de resignación que soltaron.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Así qué... aquí estoy"- Oh sí. Gran observación.

Bufó al ver recelosamente la casa de sus amigos. Sí, era mucho más grande que la suya. Había escuchado que el padre de Naruto era alguien importante.

No tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacía. Pero sabía que era alguien importante dentro de la sociedad.

Trató de recordar las veces que estuvo en aquella casa, pero eran casi nulas sus memorias ya que las veces que iban a jugar a la "casa" de Naruto iban a un departamento, semanas atrás se enteró que éste siempre le había pertenecido a su padrino, claro, años de amistad y una se entera cuando la novia lo menciona.

Cuando nadie le había preguntado.

Y eso, inevitablemente la hizo recriminarse. No por pensar mal de la novia. Al contrario, eso la tenía sin cuidado; no le caía mal Hinata Hyuuga pero a decir verdad casi nunca habían hablado, la mayor conversación de su vida con la susodicha fue cuando la tímida chica había perdido un libro y ella, como buena samaritana que era, le preguntó los detalles del libro para poder buscarlo. Lo que sin duda recordaba con remordimiento eran esos años que el rubio había gritado a los cuatro vientos, a cada tiempo que le era posible: que la amaba.

A ella. A Haruno Sakura.

No Hyuuga Hinata.

Quería regresar el tiempo y poder regresarle los sentimientos cuando tuvo oportunidad, cuando la chica del cabello largo y sedoso no se le había confesado.

Cuando no lo había hecho sentir consciente de que era un chico atractivo y que varias chicas con cuerpo de infarto, encabezando a la pequeña admiradora que tuvo por años, andaban tras él.

Cuando él todavía no se sonrojaba porque la chica de los ojos grises claros se le acercaba de más; completamente ajena a lo que causaba en el Namikaze.

Cuando a él todavía se le iluminaban los ojos con el simple hecho de ver su rosada cabellera. Cuando él no la ignoraba si la tierna chica, dedicada a las artes, estaba sonriéndole.

Y así fueron novios...

Si tan sólo él hubiese no existiese.

Haruno Sakura sería una chica feliz, sin tener que estar sonriendo en ese mismo instante al verse sorprendida por cierto festejado que la arrastró dentro su hogar para que sus tímpanos sufriesen el **encanto **del reggaetón.

Sonrió divertida.

Por lo menos no era la única muriendo en ese lugar. Uchiha Sasuke estaba en un sillón con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

-"Así pareces uni-ceja"- Se rió cuando por respuesta escuchó un chasquido con su lengua.

-"Sí, Rock Lee me tendría envidia"- Más que risa provocada en ella le sorprendió que él tratase de seguirle una broma... Vaya que estaba harto del lugar. Por simple decencia dejó la carcajada que hacía rato se había tragado.

-"¿Y tu novia?"- Dijo al cabo de unos minutos. No, no lo dijo. Lo gritó.

Parece que alguien le había subido a la **hermosa** música.

El serio chico sacó un cigarro del paquete que tenía en el bolsillo de su camisa. Ni siquiera le ofreció; sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba fumar.

Al prenderlo y darle una buena calada señaló con su cabeza hacia una barra.

Una barra donde una chica, de cabello rojizo con lentes a la moda, ropa pegada y... extravagante, era el centro de atención de varios chicos.

Así que la ceja de competencia no era sólo por la música. Si debía saber algo de Uchiha Sasuke es que éste era muy posesivo con sus cosas. Ah, un grado enfermizo de posesividad cabe aclarar.

-"Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no haces acto de presencia para que todos ellos vean de **quién es**?"- Oh sí, casi escupe lo último con una acidez y burla que la hicieron hacer una mueca. Pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba que los chicos tratasen a sus novias como meros objetos.

Aún cuando se tratase de Uzumaki Karin.

Hizo una especie de monosílabo que no llegó a entender, la verdad no le dio importancia por lo que se encogió de hombros y se recargó cómodamente en el sillón de cuero negro.

-"Vamos a bailar"- Sin introducción ni nada la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la "pista".

-"¿Qué? ¿No me invitas a tomar algo primero?"-

Fue una burla ante lo rápido que había sucedido todo.

-"Luego te paso una botella"- Ella río cuando él parecía asechar con la mirada al camarero que se paseaba por los estudiantes con las bebidas. Simplemente pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él puso sus fuertes manos sobre sus caderas.

Sería mentira decir que la firmeza con la que la agarró no la sobresaltó, incluso se había sentido bastante bien, pero viendo como él se dedicaba a fruncir el ceño no hizo más que desechar rápidamente la idea.

Bailaron un rato más hasta que cierta novia celosa y airada viniera caminando hacia ellos con pasos cautelosos. Antes de que llegara hizo lo más razonable: huir.

Llámenla cobarde pero cualquier valiente huiría al sentir la furiosa mirada de ambos. Y ¿quién estaba en medio?

Oh sí, la masoquista de la rosadita.

Bufó ante sus propios pensamientos. Antes de empujar a otra persona para poder salir de salón escuchó un vaso rompiéndose y como la música había bajado de nivel, no tuvo ni que voltearse para saber que Karin le había hecho un berrinche por la escena y había tirado el vaso que traía en la mano. Escuchó cortas frases del Uchiha de indiferencia antes de que éste saliera y los gritos frustrados de la Uzumaki. El Namikaze anfitrión de seguro correría como caballero a empeorar la situación.

¿Y ella? Apresuró el paso.

No es como si ese episodio no se hubiera dado antes. Al contrario, ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces por las que esos dos daban a conocer al público que aunque se llevaran así; no terminarían la relación.

Y ahora que lo pensaba quién sería más masoquista.

¿Ella? ¿Sasuke? ¿Karin?... ¿O Naruto? Que siempre era quien trataba de salvar el día con sus metidas de pata.

Oh, difícil decisión.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Bufó frustrada al ver que había uno que otro borracho en la alfombra. Ni como tirarlos a la basura...

Viendo la silla más cercana como si fuera su salvación, se sentó como si alguien tratase de quitarle su preciado lugar; lo dudaba, la mayoría estaba tan borracha que sólo bastaría con un empujón suave para que dejaran de robarle, por lo que derecho: no le pertenecía.

En fin, nadie tenía porqué saberlo.

Alzó la mirada observado a través de la ventana del pasillo.

Casi tira la silla de lo rápido que se levantó. Sus pies se quejaron pero no le importó, se acercó a la ventana y contempló la vista que ésta le ofrecía. Comenzó a comparar a Hinata con ella, qué tenía la Hyuuga que ella no tuviera; miró su pequeña frente, su blusa de terciopelo que hacía que sus grandes pechos se vieran más, su elegante falda hacía que te preguntaras cómo serían sus piernas, dulzura, ternura, paciencia y sobre todo... a Naruto. Su pecho se oprimió en respuesta, se mordió el labio al instante y trató de que las lágrimas necias no cayeran.

Ahí, en el patio, se encontraban Naruto y Hinata riendo de lo más divertidos en la vida. Hinata corriendo tratando de evitar el agua de la manguera con la que Naruto la amenazaba, poniendo su dedo en el hoyo de ésta para que el agua saliera disparada. Risas, abrazos, y un beso... que dio un paso a miradas cargadas de deseo. Más besos y de pronto estos se encontraban acostados en el patio. Una Hinata sonrojada.

Como deseó que ella se negara o se desmayara.

Apoyó los dedos en el vidrio y un débil susurro salió de sus labios 'No'.

¡Por lo que más quieras, detente Naruto! Por favor...

Se puso la mano en la boca tratando de callar cualquier quejido de dolor y sin más... salió corriendo, evitando ver la escena que había presenciado, tratando de sacar de su mente la piel blanca de ella con los cabellos rubios encima.

'Dios, no'.

Y antes de que pudiera caerse por los altos tacones se recargo en el alto mueble, no soltaba ruidos, sólo dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, sus cejas le dolían de tanto hacer que se juntaran y ella ya no podía más...

Tenía que olvidarle.

¿Pero cómo?

Se sentó en la silla más cercana y sus manos pasaron a cubrir el rostro que no quería mostrarle a nadie.

Pero un ruido hizo que se sobresaltara y mirara a su espectador.

¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Estuvo a punto de exclamar, pero sólo abrió la boca. Precisamente quería olvidarle y el karma le traía esto. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca tratando de relajarse pensando en cuántos primos podía tener Naruto.

Porque él seguro no era un hermano perdido, se veía bastante joven y la veía con preocupación en aquellos ojos azules. Y aunque se parecían horriblemente podía decir con seguridad que diferenciaban en muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, no importaba la edad que tuviese Naruto parecía que esa cara de niño que tenía con rasgos masculinos no lo abandonaría, piel tostada, ojos azules y vivaces; en cambio ese hombre que tenía delante tenía más blanca la piel, cabello un poco más largo, los ojos más... ¿felinos? Eran más delicados, su perfil y rostro en si mostraba rasgos finos.

Y a través de la camisa casi podía jurar que su cuerpo no estaba tan trabajado como el del Namikaze.

Sí, con tantos primos que tenía Naruto no le sorprendería que fuese uno de ellos. Le calculaba unos treinta cuando mucho.

Sentía que la persona que estaba frente a ella era más guapo pero no podía evitar pensar que no le llegaba ni a los talones a su rubio mejor amigo. Suspiró con dolor al pensar que ese término era a lo único que llegaría.

En ese momento le tendió un pañuelo blanco con rayas amarillas; ese gesto la sorprendió un poco.

Se limpió las lágrimas con vacilación.

-"¿Está bien, señorita?"-

Qué formal...

-"¿Le **parece** que **esté** **bien**?"- Le imitó hablando de usted con mofa. No estaba de humor para ser cortés con un desconocido.

Él sólo soltó una risa que parecía nerviosa.

-"No a decir verdad"-

Se formó un silencio entre ambos.

Uno bastante incómodo; al menos para ella.

-"Gracias"- Alzando ligeramente el pañuelo –"Juro que algún día lo devolveré"-

Y él soltó una risa. Oh diablos, si que se parecía a Naruto.

-"No hay prisa"- Se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa para luego mirar el cuadro delante de ellos. Uno abstracto al cual ella no le veía forma.

-"¿Y usted... qué tiene?"- Ésta vez el sarcasmo no fluyó en su oración, sólo había tristeza y algo de empatía.

-"Yo"- Pareció vacilar –"Me siento solo"-

Ella frunció el ceño al no entender del todo.

-"Creo que hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer"- Él continuó con un susurro pero su voz, al ser grave, lo escuchó perfectamente.

Ella se sonrojó al cabo de los minutos al entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

-"¿Y qué lo detiene a buscar a alguien?"-

-"No quiero buscar, supongo. Además ¿no es mejor que las cosas sigan su curso natural?"- La profundidad de su mirada hizo que ella retirara la suya, no podía mantenerla fija en sus ojos azules.

La oportunidad perfecta. Hasta se emocionó un poco.

Lo que iba a decir era tonto. Impulsivo.

¿Pero qué más podía perder?

¿Dignidad? Hace tiempo atrás la había dejado al humillar varias veces sus sentimientos por hombres que no le corresponderían. Uno más no haría la diferencia.

Además ella no sentía gran cosa; sólo atracción por aquel ser que se parecía tanto a la persona que amaba.

-"¿Y yo?"-

Nuevamente él se le quedó viendo de esa forma intensa, como esperando que ella terminara esa frase bochornosa.

-"¿Qué tal si yo fuese esa mujer?"- Miró el piso recordando a la bella pareja –"Usted quiere a alguien y yo quiero que alguien que me saqué a ese inútil de la cabeza"-

Y tuvo el valor de mirarle.

El ambiente pareció cambiar.

Oh, bendita paciencia que **no **tenía. Su mirada parecía haberse intensificado y el brillo de la sala hacía que sus ojos parecieran un azul cristalizado, como una piedra misteriosa e imponente a los ojos de cualquier mortal.

-"Sabes... lo que me estás ofreciendo ¿cierto?"- Lo dijo al ver de reojo la pintura para regresar su mirada a ella. Y aunque la formalidad parecía haber cambiado supo que ese hombre era de los caballeros que ya parecían no existir. Caballeros que a ella le daban igual.

-"Claro, vamos a ir a la cama como buenos niños"- Le sonrió divertida antes sus propias palabras y por primera vez se permitió recorrerlo de punta a punta deteniéndose en las partes que más le habían interesado. Tenía que admitir que su cuerpo la hizo pensar con anticipación qué placer podía darle. Porque de algo estaba segura su mente libidinosa; él se veía de esos hombres que sabía dónde y cómo a la hora de la acción.

Él soltó una suave y casi silenciosa risa.

Y negó.

Oh diablos, su orgullo sería aplastado. Trató de borrar cualquier rastro de ardor en su rostro, pero no, era imposible. Se había avergonzado.

-"Disponer del otro para olvidar nuestras carencias ¿te parece bien?"- Él alzó la mano en dirección a ella. Como esperando que ella diera el paso a una sentencia.

Si supiera que lo único que le provocó el gesto fue relajación.

Ella le dio la mano sin rechistar y al estrecharlas él jaló de ella suavemente poniéndola de pie y haciendo que poco a poco fuera consiente de la diferencia de estaturas. Aún con esos tacones no le llegaba ni a los hombros. Pero no importaba sólo trató de sentir el calor que emanaba y en ese rostro enigmático, porque aunque no sonreía; no parecía serio ni le infundía temor.

Sólo expectación a lo desconocido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sí, por si se lo preguntaron aquí termina el capítulo I. Quería que fuera el prólogo pero al final salió muy largo así que bueno, los dejo con mis ocurrencias.

Sé que debería estar haciendo otros fics... pero no me pude resistir ante mi nueva obsesión ¿Por qué? ¡No sé! He leído de esta pareja últimamente (Inglés, básicamente la misma trama en todas) Así que decidí hacer algo en español, sencillo y bonito.

Trama cliché. ¿Qué importa? Me gustan las tramas así. Y tranquilos mis lectores (si es que hay) que ya hay otros dos capítulos en mi memoria (aclaro "usb", no se indignen). Sí, cada semana será actualizado, o al menos eso trataré.

Ya no quiero cometer de nuevo errores.

Y para desempolvar la cuenta de FF que tengo pues creo esta nueva creación que espero no se vuelva en mi monstruo verde, si no me entendieron; no se preocupen, yo sí me entendí.

En fin, los dejo y espero sus hermosos reviews.

_¿Reviews?_

/Unknown-neko/ (Sep, así me hago llamar ahora. No me molesten, sé que la originalidad no se me da tanto)


	2. Arrepentimientos

Summary: Primero 'Sasuke-kun', después Naruto. Ninguno de los dos la amó de la misma forma que ella lo hizo. Una fiesta, una noche, una oportunidad para ambos ¿Y qué es lo que sale? Un anillo, problemas, un shock para cualquiera, un Sasuke pálido y un Naruto gritando –"¡Papá! ¿¡Cómo pudiste?! ¡Es mi amiga!"-, -"¿Quién eres?"-, -"Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere"-

Advertencias: Pareja Crack (Obvio). Posible Ooc y amm pues no sé, mientras escriba seguiré viendo que advertencias ponerles.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia y los –posibles- demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

* * *

**Hey, ustedes. Sí, los lectores: Lean lo siguiente. Gracias.**

Por algo puse en las advertencias **Pareja ****Crack. **Por supuesto que es rara y que no tenga sentido, porque Minato murió antes de siquiera conocer a la futura generación. Fíjense en la redacción, denle una oportunidad y si no les gusta; pues ni modo.**_ No pago psicólogos._**

Así que es bajo su propio riesgo el leer.

Amm disfruten y ¡ah sí! En este capítulo hay cosas... pasionales. No se traumen. (No, tranquilos, no hay jueguitos raros ni cosas eléctricas, ni horas y horas de un orgasmo interminable; sólo cosas normales, ya saben algo realistas... y sumándole que no se me da escribir eso pues... a ver qué tal les parece.)

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Milagro conocerte"

Por: complete-Stranger (NeKo-Stranger)

Capítulo II: Porque todos tenemos arrepentimientos.

+++_Había cegado mis ojos ante lo evidente, siempre me cegué ante lo que estaba frente a mí. Sí, tal vez si hubiese madurado y pensado las cosas con calma me habría evitado muchos problemas+++_

-"¿Y?"- Él comenzó –"¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña atrevida?"-

Ella rió. Él no parecía de las personas que ponían apodos.

Así que le miró con una ceja alzada.

-"¿Importa?"-

Él se le quedó viendo de aquella manera que le ponía el pelo de punta. -"Vamos"-

Le soltó la mano y la otra la alzó para indicarle que ella pasara primero, se dirigieron a un pasillo cercano. Ella con el corazón en la garganta caminó decidida ante el destino al cual estaba dispuesta a enfrentar. Con cada paso que daba, iba pensando en qué pasaría. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía considerarlo el nuevo significado de locura, inhaló discretamente tratando de relajarse, se relamió los labios y sacó el aire, algo descompuesta.

¿Y ahora?

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no más.

Tenía la oportunidad de olvidarse del rubio. Y aunque su lógica y razón le indicaban que era imposible, su corazón quería creer que si se acostaba con alguien tan parecido al chico al que le profesaba amor; podría superarlo ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez hasta encontrase un nuevo amor. Uno que ésta vez pudiese corresponderle.

Viendo con indecisión la puerta de roble que se le presentaba miró de reojo la mirada del rubio. No sonreía pero parecía que se divertía.

Parecía que pensaba que ella se echaría para atrás.

Oh, qué equivocado estaba. Con el ceño fruncido y el nuevo sentimiento de querer sorprenderlo, abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que ésta rebotara al pegarse con la pared, resopló e imitó el gesto él había hecho; alzó el brazo con la mano extendida al interior de la habitación con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa de lado.

Él sólo rió suavemente.

Lo que hizo que ella se indignara. A punto de reclamarle su osadía escuchó el "click" del seguro de la puerta. Poniéndola nerviosa porque se quedaron en completa oscuridad.

No reaccionó a tiempo, se quedó estática cuando él posó sus labios sobre los de ella, jadeó de la sorpresa y al poco tiempo cerró los ojos correspondiendo el beso. Puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de éste tratando de darle más intensidad al beso. El rubio no se quejó ni hizo nada por detenerla, sólo le seguía la corriente. Mordiéndole los labios y jugando con su lengua. 'Qué erótico' pensó cuando entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con que él la miraba fijamente, sin perderse ningún movimiento.

Y en ese momento fue cuando sintió una carga eléctrica en su vientre. Antes sólo eran los nervios, ahora podía decir con seguridad algo.

Ella lo deseaba.

Sin más ceremonia, dio unos pasos atrás tratando de atraerlo a la cama. Cuando sus piernas chocaron con ésta se dejó caer, pero él no la siguió, a tiempo se libró de ella agraciadamente. Ella sólo rodó los ojos divertida al ver como alzaba sus piernas y le quitaba delicadamente los tacones, no se quejó, al contrario, le agradecía el gesto. Y no pudo evitar comparar esa situación con anteriores que ella había tenido, no, jamás había tenido sexo pero si había "intimado" con otros chicos, recordaba con pena como cuando estaba con ellos a la hora de desvestirse se le quitaba cualquier gana llegar a hacer algo más.

Era vergonzoso.

Pero con él vio como se sacaba los zapatos sin tener que agacharse, dejando los calcetines formales tirados por algún lado que a ella no le importó seguir. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la figura de su amante, sintió la cama moverse, pero en vez de que regresara a sus labios como había esperado, éste se inclinó hacia adelante para prender la lámpara.

Ella inmediatamente soltó un quejido suave.

-"Apágala, por favor"- Se mordió el labio por el sonido chillón y apagado de su voz –"Es vergonzoso"-

Él regresó a su posición anterior, recargando su mano a su derecha, le agarró el mentón con la otra y lo giró lo suficiente para indicarle que lo viera a los ojos.

Su cara le ardía tanto...

-"El querer ver a tu pareja mientras le haces el amor, no tiene nada de vergonzoso"- Le susurró sobre sus labios y ella se rindió completamente ante sus palabras. No es como si la vergüenza se le haya quitado de un minuto a otro pero ante ese beso no pudo contradecirle.

Dejó caer poco a poco su peso sobre ella, había suficiente espacio entre ellos como para que él pasase libremente sus manos por sus pechos, sus caderas, y sobre todo su trasero el cual apretó antes de dirigirse a sus piernas inclinadas, las recorría con tanta gracia pero firmeza que la hacía suspirar entrecortadamente por los besos que le propinaba. Ella sólo mantenía de manera tímida sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Maldición ¿desde cuándo era tan tímida? Dejó escapar un quejido haciendo que él se detuviera, se vieron a los ojos.

Haruno Sakura no era tímida. No era como **ella**.

Así que de manera enojada agarró su camisa y estampó sus labios contra los de él, comenzó a besarlo lo más apasionadamente que pudo, mordiendo, lamiendo y concentrándose tanto en su labio inferior hasta que él soltó una especie de gruñido. Lo vio fijamente y suprimió esa sonrisa que se le escapaba, vio como poco a poco sus pupilas se dilataban. Ella cuando estudió el ojo supo identificar que significaba eso. Él se comenzaba a excitar.

Sonrió divertida tratando de hacer memoria de cuando vieron el cuerpo masculino, los detalles que a veces soltaba la doctora de "cómo se excita el hombre".

Sentía pena, pero estaba esa expectación de hacerlo gemir o gruñir; lo que fuese ese sonido. Quería que pensara que ella era sexy, que la deseara. Que no se fijase en esos defectos que ella pensaba que tenía.

Mordiéndose el labio se aventuró a deslizar su mano derecha por su torso, llegando a la zona de la pelvis fue donde presionó un poco saltándose ese pequeño bulto que aún no despertaba del todo. Lo miró de nuevo y él estaba expectante ante sus acciones. Eso la hizo tragar, maldijo el silencio porque se escuchó claramente. Miró nuevamente hacia abajo y comenzó a frotar sus muslos superiores con nerviosismo mientras comenzó a besar y a lamer su cuello, subió sus manos a su cinturón y lo quitó. Trató inútilmente de desabrocharlo, él la besó de manera agresiva y cuando volvió a mirar hacia abajo él ya no tenía los pantalones en su lugar.

Con el dedo ella hizo un círculo en el aire, él asintió mientras se acomodaba de espaldas a la cama y ella subía sentándose en su miembro.

Oh sí, eso le gustaba más. Él sonrió ante la mirada de victoria que le envió.

Se inclinó, besó su mandíbula y pasó su lengua desde sus orejas, recorriendo sus pectorales hasta su zona baja, rozando el vello que ahí tenía. Miró detenidamente su cuerpo, sí, comprobó qué sus cuadritos no eran tan marchados como los de Naruto pero éste tenía muy buena complexión.

Maldijo un poco mientras seguía con su juego, ahora la que lo recorrió fue ella. Agarró la tira de la licra que tenían sus bóxers, lo miró y vio como él respiraba por la boca y con algo de dificultad; bajó en ese momento la tela y observó lo que tenía enfrente. Dudas atravesaron sus ojos.

-"Si no estás convencida no lo hagas, sería mejor si lo hicieras porque lo deseas"- No entendía ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que sentía su piel arder de las sensaciones que él le provocaba, estaba loco o qué? –"Me refiero a... que lo pongas en tu boca"- Ella se sonrojó.

Mínimo no lo había dicho tan vulgarmente como sus amigos cuando contaban sus experiencias sexuales.

-"Yo"- ¿Cómo sabía que ella no quería hacerlo? ¿Tanta experiencia tenía? –"De acuerdo"-

Él inesperadamente volvió a hacer que cambiaran posiciones y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que ella aún conservaba la blusa con escote y el pantalón negro que llevaba. Antes de que su mente pudiera divagar en ello, le quitó la blusa y tiró de los pantalones de forma rápida, se acomodó encima de ella e hizo que alzara las piernas poniéndolas alrededor de su cintura. Ella jadeó en respuesta al sentir por primera vez su virilidad.

Los actos del hombre que tenía entre sus piernas comenzaban a ser más bruscos, le quitó el "brassiere" y con sus labios comenzó a besar en medio de estos, pasando la lengua y absorbiendo en uno y luego en otro, llegando a usar sus dientes de forma suave. Eso la hizo gemir al grado de avergonzarse. Ella jamás había soltado un sonido, por muy leve gemido que fuese. Él pasó su lengua al ombligo donde le hizo cosquillas e inmediatamente quitó sus labios para poner una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra en su trasero mientras volvía a besarla con esa intensidad. Pasó a su cuello y mordió su oreja.

Ella casi lo separa al sentir la manos bajando por sus bragas y meter un dedo ahí, no hizo más que tapar su boca con la mano y cerrar los ojos. Sentía tanto calor que temió en cualquier momento hervirían sus cuerpos. Uno fue el que estaba dentro, le siguieron dos con movimientos circulares, metiéndolos y sacándolos, todo era esas descargas de placer haciendo que soltara suspiros y de vez en cuando gemidos; y después tres, esa descarga hizo que frunciera el ceño del dolor.

Hizo una mueca y lo vio al verlo jadear; sus cejas estaban alzadas pero después de un rato sonrió y los movimientos se hicieron más pasivos. Seguían haciendo figuras con los tres dedos pero ahora parecía que lo brusco y hasta algo salvaje había cesado. La besó con tranquilidad haciendo que se relajase y poco a poco dejase de apretar tanto las sábanas.

De repente sintió como los dedos la abandonaron y se quejó con un sonido en su garganta, los abrió de golpe al ser sentir algo más duro. Vio como su miembro de perdía entre sus piernas y al mirar sus ojos ese temor que comenzó a tener se empezó a desvanecer haciendo que se volviera a recargar y subiendo más las caderas como lo indicaban las manos de él.

Le dio un último beso antes de entrar, fue poco a poco, sentía dolor, pensaba que no entraría y fue cuando vio que él se separaba y volvía a acercarse.

Lo entendió. Él estaba dentro.

La incomodidad y el dolor duró una eternidad para ella. Pero como a poco con sus caricias y besos, con esos movimientos repetidos se encontró queriendo más. Gimió y débilmente le hizo saber lo que quería.

Él sonrió mientras la besaba y apresuraba sus movimientos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y de lo que estaba alrededor de ella, escuchando los sonidos que provenían de ambos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Lo vio de reojo, todavía no se creía lo que había pasado.

Pero al ver su cuerpo desnudo y sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, no podía hacer que su corazón parase de palpitar de aquella manera. Se mordió los labios evitando la sonrisa.

Se sentía tan femenina y... mujer.

No es como si no estuviese consciente de que no tenía algo en las piernas pero... siempre la habían considerado fuerte, decidida, una chica "admirable". Pero no muchos comentarios de que la desearan, más bien de que si la querían, pero en una relación seria, antes queriéndose divertir con otras más sensuales.

En ese mismo instante ella se sentía tan sexy que no podía evitar querer posar ante él pero se limitaba a poner el brazo bajo la almohada mientras que su otra mano recorría el pecho y a veces bajaba para darle un pequeño masaje a sus muslos.

Se sonrojó de nuevo arrepintiéndose de haber olvidado los "consejos" de la doctora, pero bueno, al menos trataba de recompensarlo con aquellos momentos. Se esmeró un poco con el masaje.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- Puso su atención en sus labios. La voz grave de él hizo eco en sus oídos

-"¿Tengo que responder?"- Susurró mientas acercaba su cuerpo al de él. Pegando sus pechos con su brazo.

Él cambio de posición imitándola. Agarrando su mano y entrelazando los dedos de ella con los suyos propios.

Ese gesto, por algún motivo, le pareció muy íntimo.

-"No necesariamente"-

Ella no resistió más. Se alzó para besarlo y se recargó sobre su pecho. Por algún motivo extraño no soltó su mano.

-"¿Y qué tal estuvo?"- Él susurró contra sus labios.

La Haruno rió.

Volvió a su posición anterior.

-"¿Por qué quieres saber?"- él se encogió de hombros –"Pues... no estuvo mal"-

-"¿Sólo 'no estuvo mal'?"-

-"Sí"- Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que él frunció levemente el ceño. Ella se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande –"¿Qué? ¿Herí tu orgullo masculino?"-

Suspiró en respuesta.

-"Por extraño que parezca, un poco; sí"-

Sakura soltó una pequeña carcajada. Y cuando él entrecerró los ojos, aumentó más la risa de su acompañante.

Carcajadas limpias comenzaron a ser soltadas, ya no era por su expresión sino por las cosquillas que él le hacía.

-"Me rindo"- Gritó cuando sintió que le comenzó a doler el estómago.

Él mantenía esa sonrisa.

Una sonrisa idéntica a la de Naruto, mostrando los dientes blancos.

Simplemente suspiró en tristeza.

Y el rubio borró poco a poco la sonrisa para mostrar de nuevo el rostro sereno.

-"¿Quién eres?"- La pregunta la sorprendió y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en lo que diría.

-"Soy... una chica que ama lo que estudia, que le encantan las flores y le gusta estar con su familia, que quisiera tener hermanas o hermanos, que le fascinan los colores de este mundo e intercambiaría a su propia madre por muchas fresas"- Ella paró viéndole reír, qué guapo era pensó. –"Soy una chica que le gusta verte reír, que le gustan los niños y también los ancianitos que juegan ajedrez en los parques, soy alguien que preferiría si hubiera paz y tranquilidad, pero como no puede haber se conforma con tratar de ayudar a la gente. Soy una persona muy caprichosa cuando quiero y soy tremendamente sentida cuando la ocasión lo amerita"-

Hizo una pausa cuando él se le quedó viendo con ternura.

-"Soy impaciente y mi temperamento es explosivo, antes golpeaba a aquellos que me hacían enojar"- A Naruto más que a nadie –"Soy enojona pero me gusta sonreír y divertirme cada vez que puedo"-

Él seguía viéndola con ternura. Le extraño pero ella no pudo evitar sonreírle pensando en que buen hombre era él.

-"¿Y a quién no le gusta ser feliz?"-

-"Buena pregunta"- Rió después de haber puesto una cara de seriedad que no sentía. –"¿Y tú, quién eres?"-

-"Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere"- Contestó después de una breve pausa.

Las siguientes horas fueron de lo mismo, se había sentido tan poco, pero al ver el reloj eléctrico a un lado de la cama se sorprendió al ver que habían sido tres horas. Risas, anécdotas, gustos, disgustos fueron comentados en ese tiempo, no hicieron alusión a sueños ni metas, hablaron cosas tan triviales que sólo hubo esa aura de tranquilidad y relajación, al cabo que pasaban los temas, el cansancio hizo efecto en ella.

Se durmió antes que él.

Esa madrugada se enteró de tantas cosas que le hicieron reconocer sus gestos, muecas.

En general, era alguien maduro, sereno y siempre que ella actuaba agresivamente él reía de manera nerviosa; alzando las manos para pedir "tregua".

Averiguó tantas cosas.

Menos cómo se llamaba.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se quejó un poco cuando la posición en la que estaba hizo abriera los ojos de golpe de la incomodidad.

Diablos, se sentía tan cansada.

Cerró los ojos, evitando la luz agarró la suave almohada y la pegó a su rostro tratando de dormir. Pero a medida que los minutos pasaban y que ella escuchaba su propia respiración se dio cuenta de un hecho importante: Estaba desnuda. Sentía las sábanas blancas de seda casi acariciándola.

Fue cuando ésta vez se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Se pegó con la mano en la frente al rememorar la madrugada.

'¿Qué hice? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta calenturienta! Maldita seas Haruno Sakura, tú y tus hormonas'.

Soltó un respingo y miró el reloj de su lado derecho. Eran las once de la mañana. Se quiso volver a dormir pero al relajarse se dio cuenta de **otro **hecho importante:

El sonido de la regadera que provenía de la puerta blanca a su izquierda.

-"Se está bañando"- Recriminándose mentalmente por su brillante observación se bajó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y un dolor en su entrepierna hizo que maldijese a cualquier pariente que tuviera el rubio culpable. Buscó sus ropas con algo de desesperación, por alguna extraña razón no quería verlo. Simplemente no quería y no podía.

Casi estaba a punto de terminar de cambiarse cuando escuchó que el sonido de la regadera había cesado.

Y ahí fue cuando su cuerpo se tensó. El frío recorrió su cuerpo congelándola y sin más, salió corriendo de la habitación sin haberle importado que no tuviera zapatos y que la blusa la tuviera en la mano.

No recordó las sensaciones bellas de la noche anterior, no recordó la sonrisa, diversión y felicidad que había obtenido al final de la 'velada'. Simplemente en su mente aparecían dos pensamientos.

Uno: Su madre la mataría por la hora.

Y dos: Naruto de seguro se encontraba en alguna parte de aquella casa.

Maldición.

Se estaba terminando de bajar la blusa cuando algo hizo que casi cayera de aquellas escaleras por la repentina detenida que se había dado.

-"¿Sakura?"- ¿Qué tan mala puede ser su suerte? Bueno, mínimo no había sido Naruto.

Pero ¿por qué Karin? Hubiese preferido no encontrarse con nadie. La suspicacia estaba llenando sus ojos.

Tontamente soltó un -"Buenos días"-

-"Que yo sepa son buenas tardes... ¿no?"- Y la recorrió deteniéndose en sus pies. Ella simplemente los encogió.

-"De casualidad ¿no tendrás dinero que me prestes?"-

-"¿No quieres que mejor te lleve alguien?"-

¿Y quién lo haría Sherlock? ¿Naruto? ¡Jamás!

-"¿Podrías?"- La miró con su mejor cara de "ratita muerta" así era como les llamaba Karin a las que fingían una inocencia... que no poseían.

-"Ahora te traigo el dinero"- Dijo saliendo del lugar con paso airado.

Qué bien, se había molestado, punto extra para la Haruno

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Regresó la llave extra que había sacado de la maseta para entrar.

Miró a todos lados como cual soldado en plena guerra. Se había fijado en el sofá; parecía tan cómodo ¡pero no! no podía acostarse. El enemigo podía estar rondando; asechando a su presa para descuartizarla en cuanto ella se distrajese.

Hizo lo más ágil que se le ocurrió. Correr escaleras arriba y al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto hacerlo con la mayor cautela posible. Una vez cerrado el pestiño que tenía y se lanzó contra su adoraba cama; quejándose cuando su cuerpo rebotó, su parte femenina aún seguía sensible.

Si tan sólo no hubiese ido a la fiesta de los gemelos, todo hubiera sido perfecto en su día.

A punto de dormirse; abrió los ojos de golpe.

¡Claro!

¡Gemelos!

Ino iba a matarla.

Tenía que llamarla y entonces fue cuando al palparse el cuerpo le hizo darse cuenta de otro brillante detalle ¡Claro! Por esa razón había usado la llave extra que Ino había sacado tiempo atrás: Su bolso no estaba. Su celular, sus llaves, sus pañuelos, agenda, delineador y otras porquerías estaban perdidos... ¡en la casa de los rubios!

Joder. Precisamente al lugar que no quería volver.

-"¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?"-

-"Primero, báñate, apestas"- Se giró de golpe provocado un dolor en la cadera. Oh maldición, la edad le estaba pegando. Dejando su cuerpo de lado ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Precisamente él. Se mordió el labio como un signo evidente de frustración, hubiese preferido el sermón de su madre. Quería gritar, quejarse, llorar y golpear a alguien.

No, estaba totalmente segura de lo que pasaría: ella no hablaría.

Primero muerta.

¡Además, ella no apestaba!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sé que dije que en una semana lo actualizaría. Pero me pusieron tan contenta los comentarios que quise poner la continuación. El siguiente capítulo si será en una semana.

Y sí, aquí termina, ojalá hayan disfrutado las escenas, y obviamente no le voy a poner todo lo que se me ocurra, es demasiado porque diablos, siempre hay tantas exageraciones cuando describen el sexo que ya hasta aburre... espero que esto no les haya aburrido.

En fin, me sentí como Jiraiya... Sí, hice investigaciones. Mi experiencia no alcanza a tanto así que pregunté a mi hermana, una amiga que estudia medicina y por último visité internet, no, no fue porno, simplemente páginas donde te recomiendan como tocar a tu pareja para que sientan mayor placer...

Ok, descrito así sí parece porno. ¡Pero no lo es!

Supérenlo...

Babosadas de lado, contesto acá los comentarios anónimos:

_Dumbnaruto: _Sí, sé que no tiene sentido. Es genial ¿no? En fin, lástima que no te gustase. Vive feliz.

Ammm- _Guest (¿? Mejor conocido como "anónimo"): _¡Gracias! Me pone contenta que pienses eso. Ojalá te siga gustando.

Los demás ya los contesté.

_¿Reviews?_

_/_Unknown-neko/


	3. Sorpresas esperadas

Summary: Primero 'Sasuke-kun', después Naruto. Ninguno de los dos la amó de la misma forma que ella lo hizo. Una fiesta, una noche, una oportunidad para ambos ¿Y qué es lo que sale? Un anillo, problemas, un shock para cualquiera, un Sasuke pálido y un Naruto gritando –"¡Papá! ¿¡Cómo pudiste?! ¡Es mi amiga!"-, -"¿Quién eres?"-, -"Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere"-

Advertencias: Pareja Crack (Obvio). Posible Ooc y amm pues no sé, mientras escriba seguiré viendo que advertencias ponerles.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia y los –posibles- demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Otro capítulo más... Cabe mencionar que en este fic de verdad existe el "antiguo equipo siete", ah, espero que entiendan conforme a la lectura y sí, el MinaSaku tardará en volver a ser tan... tierno y amoroso. (No es la típica relación donde brotan chispas al mirarse, tensión sexual mientras discuten todo el tiempo y eso...).

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Milagro conocerte"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capítulo III: Las sorpresas te pueden comer vivo. Más si son esperadas.

+++_Los dos estábamos tan necesitados. Él sólo quería ver a alguien a su lado cuando despertase y yo... sólo quería que alguien me amase con la misma intensidad. Lástima que en aquel tiempo no fuimos lo que esperábamos del otro+++_

-"Yo no apesto"- Y parecía que todo el coraje de hace un rato se desvaneció. –"Yo... eres un mal amigo Sasuke"-

Él se le quedó viendo con esa cara de fría indiferencia que se cargaba y giró la silla para seguir –lo que sea que hacía- en su lap-top.

-"Sí lo haces"- Su voz seria resonó en sus tímpanos y antes de gritarle que se largara, se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?"-

-"Vine a dormir"-

No preguntó más, sabía lo que aquello significaba. Él de seguro había peleado de nuevo con su padre porque había preferido la carrera de medicina -como su tío Obito- sobre la de negocios que tanto quería Fugaku que sus hijos estudiaran para continuar con el legado de la familia. Sí, ninguno de los hijos había estudiado dicha carrera provocándole una "ida gratuita" al hospital; la presión se le había subido demasiado.

Él que estaba estudiando dicha carrera era Naruto, que como el mejor amigo que proclamaba ser, decidió dedicarse a ello con el único propósito de ayudar.

Sorprendentemente se le daban bien el manejo de empresas y como era increíblemente sociable, Fugaku lo comenzaba a considerar como sucesor.

Pero lo que había comenzado por una silenciosa y **eterna **gratitud del Uchiha menor hacia su rubio amigo, comenzaba a transformarse en la única frustración de Sasuke. Porque ahora ya no lo comparaba con Itachi –el hermano mayor de Sasuke-, no, ahora era con Namikaze Naruto.

'Un genio en el mundo de los negocios' Palabras textuales del patriarca Uchiha.

Sabía que nadie, jamás, le quitaría ese gracias con el que veía a Naruto cuando éste se quejaba por tanto trabajo, pero ella bien sabía que el Uchiha no era el cubito de hielo que mostraba. No, aunque no era muy bueno expresando sus emociones, Sakura era consciente que a Sasuke le dolía.

Ella suspiró tristemente al recordar cuando fue que escuchó por primera vez de todo aquello, no fue porque alguien le contara, no. Fue porque ella fue a dejarle los apuntes -del propedéutico de medicina- que él le había prestado a su casa; desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos de reproche. Se quedó todo el tiempo ahí y cuando terminó todo el alboroto, un Uchiha que no creía conocer salió con una mirada herida, la sorpresa asaltó a ambos, antes de que pudiera decir algo: la siguió.

Esa noche supo la razón del porqué Sasuke, desde que eran chicos, había aceptado dormir en su casa en aquellas "pijamadas" que el rubio siempre se sacaba de la manga. Ella, ilusionada, pensaba que era porque le gustaba. La realidad es que su padre hacía que él quisiese huir.

Ella simplemente lo abrazó por la espalda. Se quedó unos minutos ahí antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos para ver como él conseguía un tiempo récord en la memoria de su "solitario".

-"¡Hey! ¿Otra vez? Sasuke, sabes lo mucho que me cuesta superar tus récords"- Oh sí, sólo Dios... y sus compañeros de medicina sabían las horas que ella se había pasado frente a la computadora tratando de terminar el solitario lo más rápido que podía. Para que algún momento de distracción Uchiha Sasuke volviera a poseer su pobre lap-top y así en unos minutos vencerla.

Qué frustración.

-"Báñate de una vez"- Soltó con un tono más alto que el anterior y al mirar hacia abajo pudo mirar la pequeña sonrisa de él.

-"Lo haré, porque me gusta tener higiene. No porque apeste ¿Me escuchaste, Uchiha Sasuke?"- Su respuesta fue algún monosílabo que no se molestó en escuchar. Agarró una toalla y un vestido largo y cómodo antes de entrar al baño.

Con suerte. Al salir el chico no le diría nada.

No es como si él le fuese a preguntar de lo que había pasado... ¿o sí?

Terminó acostándose al ver que en su habitación; no había nadie.

'Mejor para mí' Cerró los ojos y sintió como se perdía en la suavidad de su almohada.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Sakura Haruno si no te despiertas en este mismo instante, vas a sufrir la ira de la almohada"- Antes de siquiera poderse reír ante lo ridículo que sonaba la frase, comenzó a sentir golpes en su cuerpo.

-"¡Tranquila, mamá! No me tienes que golpear ¡ya estoy despierta!"- Ella le dirigió una mala mirada en el momento que dejó de ser atacada ¿qué sucedía en la cabeza de esa mujer? ¿Por qué no la reprochaba como una madre normal en vez de golpearla con lo que usaba para dormir?

Porque sí, esos cinco minutos que había conseguido haber estado despierta se encontró con que su madre no hacía más que tratar de levantarla con exagerados gritos. Esos minutos se dio cuenta de varias cosas: afuera de su ventana se encontraba oscuro, ella había babeado y podían haberla regañado por el hecho de ni siquiera llegar a casa la noche anterior.

Ese había sido el trato en un principio, ella podía salir a la casa de su amiga, pero tenía que llegar a una hora decente.

Y no importaba en que cultura lo viera; hora decente no significaba llegar en la tarde.

Se quería morder el labio, pero si lo hacía su madre sospecharía que ella esperaba con anticipación el regaño que le debían de dar. Su progenitora al verla sentada con los ojos bien abiertos soltó un 'Por fin' que la hizo preguntarse cuanto tiempo la había intentado despertar.

-"Baja a cenar"- Y sin más se fue.

La duda la comenzó a carcomer ¿y los misiles por lo furiosa que estaba? ¿Dónde había quedado la sangre?

¿Hola?

¿Por qué la ignoraba? ¿O era por qué como buena familia querían regañarla en la cena?

Así que preparada para un sermón en conjunto; bajó las escaleras. De manera sorprendente comenzó a ir de lo más tranquilo, su padre pidiéndole que le pasara la ensalada, risas, chismes de la familia, el cómo la vecina era una grosera y quién era el nuevo idiota en la empresa donde trabajaba su padre.

Más risa y ya no lo aguantó. Si ese era el nuevo método para hacerle confesar el por qué diablos llegaba tan tarde; funcionaba de maravilla.

-"¿No me van a decir nada?"- Su voz salió algo baja pero dos pares de ojos fueron a parar en su persona; curiosos. –"Me refiero a la hora qué llegué"-

-"No te preocupes cielo, ya nos lo explicó todo Sasuke"- Sudó frío. ¿Sasuke sabía la razón? –"Pero cielo, eso sí ¿cómo dejaste que te cargara con lo pesadita que estás? Pobre Sasuke, ya lo imagino, en plena noche, con una irresponsable a su lado"-

Aunque eso la dejara completamente extrañada, entendió una cosa: Sasuke le había mentido a su mamá, y ésta, al quererlo bastante; le creyó todo.

-"No estoy pesada"- Se metió un trozo de carne a la boca.

-"Sí lo estás"- Quiso replicar que no, pero su padre cambió de tema de conversación.

Le debía una al Uchiha.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Con gracia miró la escena que se desarrollaba en frente suyo.

Shizune, una de las internas "favoritas" del hospital, se encontraba regañando a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sí, al perfecto Uchiha que solía hacer todo a la perfección, que incluso varios doctores lo solicitaban para que los asistiera, haciendo que su fama dentro del lugar fuera creciendo poco a poco. Sí, regañaba a ese perfecto prototipo de 'todos me aman'.

¿Y por qué?

Sencillo, al parecer el Uchiha al usar esos chalecos sin playera debajo -mostrando su blanca piel- o esas playeras que no tenían mangas debido a que se las había arrancado –pegándosele a su trabajado cuerpo-; causaban una gran conmoción en la población femenina. No es que las mujeres gritaran su nombre con carteles cubiertos con corazones... porque estaban prohibidos en el hospital a menos que fueran para los pacientes. Sakura estaba segura que si esa regla de 'no relaciones entre los doctores, internos o cualquier alma que trabajase ahí' la cosa cambiaría. Probablemente varias mujeres se le tirarían encima al chico.

Buena suerte para todas esas mujeres que lo podían recorrer con descaro ya que la famosa novia no hacía sus prácticas ahí.

Exacto, Uzumaki Karin solía quejarse con los de la universidad para que estos le dejaran ir al lugar que trabajaba su novio. Sasuke sólo se limitaba a acompañarla o a verla en dichas ocasiones ya que él decía que prefería no verla todo el tiempo pero no se lo diría porque sabía las cosas molestas que le diría.

Y antes de que pudiera reírse por el hecho de que Shizune estuviera a punto de gritar escandalizada porque Sasuke se quitó la playera que le habían prohibido usar, una estruendosa carcajada se le adelantó.

Un vuelco en su corazón fue lo que provocó al haber reconocido de quién era.

-"No seas un bastardo y ponte la bata ya, Sasuke ¿qué no ves que incomodas a mi querida Shizune?"- A ella, sinceramente, ya no le importaban las muestras de afecto que hacía Naruto para con Shizune, pues sabía a la perfección que la veía como una hermana mayor.

Lo que **no **le gustaba y hacía que sus intentos asesinos brotaran como locos eran todos esos pares de ojos femeninos que iban a parar al chico rubio con traje 'elegante': un pantalón negro formal y una playera naranja, de esos naranjas que casi te hacen sangrar los ojos de lo brillante y chillón que está el color.

Sonrió conmovida.

Naruto nunca cambiaría.

Y sin más se rió al imaginar la cara que pondría Fugaku al ver así al Namikaze. Prepararía una camilla por si acaso.

-"¡Sakura-chan!"- Inmediatamente trató de calmar su alocado corazón al sentirse alzada dando vueltas alrededor del aire.

-"Basta ya, Naruto, si no me bajas te voy a..."- Antes de siquiera terminar la amenaza ya se encontraba en el suelo con un rubio alejado de ella por el temor de que fuera a ser golpeado.

-"No, por favor Sakura-chan, que pegas peor que el bastardo"- No supo si enojarse o reírse al ver la cara de pocos amigos que Sasuke le mandó. Aprovechando la distracción se dedicó a ver feo a todas esas harpías que querían un buen trozo de carne de lo que **no **les pertenecía.

¡Sobre su cadáver!

-"¿Qué carajos haces aquí, inútil?"- espetó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, se veía que no le había caído en gracia el comentario anterior de Naruto. Centró de nuevo su atención en el fanático del naranja. Ella también quería saber qué hacía él ahí, pues normalmente él evitaba los hospitales como la peste. Al parecer por una especie de trauma que no había contado a detalle.

Imágenes comenzaron a aparecer de manera involuntaria en su cabeza.

¿Sería que aquel pariente de Naruto, el maldito que se le parecía, había contado algo?

'Lo mato' pensó después de sentir escalofríos recorrerla al pensar que él podría saberlo. Si tan sólo no hubiese cometido esa tontería de seguro no sentiría miedo en cada uno de sus poros porque la persona de la cual estaba enamorada pensara que era lo peor. Probablemente no se enojaría ni le reclamaría, pero de seguro se decepcionaría ya que siempre andaba diciendo cual madura y centrada es su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno.

Y prefería que le clavasen mil estacas antes de recibir una mirada de desaprobación suya...

Hizo una mueca de dolor antes de que la sorpresa la invadiera.

-"Toma, Sakura-chan. Karin me dijo que tú le pediste que te lo entregara"- Ella parpadeó algo confundida al ver esa bolsa roja tan conocida, por inercia la agarró.

-"Gracias"- Y comenzó a reírse al sentir ese peso quitársele de encima. Él no sabía nada –"¿No ocasionó problemas en tu casa que alguien haya olvidado sus cosas ahí?"-

Más que nada lo decía porque, por las cosas que le había contado Naruto, sabía que su padre era demasiado ordenado.

-"Pues mi papá no se enojó, dijo que luego lo recogiera"- Hizo un mohín –"Aunque fue raro, él estaba algo... ¿ausente? Sí, creo que eso era, dattebayo"-

-"Habrá pasado algo malo en su trabajo"- Shizune intervino, preocupada.

En ese momento se sintió un poco fuera de cuadro. Lo bueno es que no estaba su mentora ya que todo sería peor.

-"No creo, sino ya me lo hubiera contado"-

-"Algo le pasó, estamos hablando de Minato, seguro que cuando lo resuelva te lo contará"- Antes de irse Sasuke lo dijo en un tono calmado.

-"Sí, tienes razón Sasuke"- Cuando éste alzó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que el susodicho no estaba por ningún lado. "¡Bastardo!... por cierto Sakura-chan, los espero a las tres en el café de aquí en frente ¿sí? Es que hace mucho tiempo que no comemos los tres juntos"-

Y antes de que le gritara al cielo un 'Gracias' o se despidiera. El rubio se fue corriendo hacia la salida.

Estaba irradiando de felicidad por la frase de 'los tres juntos', sin novias; sin cosas molestas.

_Porque estuvo ausente pensando en lo suyo; la chica no notó la mirada de preocupación que le habían dirigido momentos antes._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Sasuke, te apuras o te voy a dejar"- Resopló al ver su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para las tres y Sasuke había decidido bañarse porque le cayó sangre en alguna parte del cuerpo.

¿Qué no se supone que los hombres no son tan pulcros? Debía de ser un macho y afrontar que el olor a sangre no era nada para él. Pero no, claro que no, eso no pasaba con el Uchiha vanidoso.

-"Estamos a una calle del café, tranquila ya"- Le contestó chasqueando la lengua.

Hacía tanto que no comían los tres juntos. Hacía tiempo que Naruto no estaba con ella, ya que la cambiaba por Hyuuga Hinata. Se mordió el labio frunciendo el ceño al rememorar esa noche, no podía creer que ellos fueron tan descarados como para... 'hacerlo' en pleno jardín.

¡Oh pero a quién rayos trataba de engañar!

Ella había sido la descarada por haber tenido su primera vez con alguien sólo porque éste se parecía al rubio.

-"¿Estás enferma?"-

-"¿Eh? No ¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Tu cara está roja"- Poco le faltó para estrellarse las palmas contra su cara traidora. –"Vamos ya"-

Y salió corriendo detrás de él. A cada paso que daba las ansias se presentaban en su cuerpo. Faltaba poco para verlo. Por ello, cuando entraron en el modesto restaurante y visualizó una cabellera rubia no dudo en ir hacía él aún cuando eso significase ignorar al tipo de las reservaciones que le dijo que se detuviera.

-"¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?"- Su voz sonó de un tono más bajo de lo normal. Cuando los ojos azules se enfocaron en ella y sonrió, un estremecimiento la recorrió. Tanto tiempo había pasado en el que ella no había sido el centro de su atención.

-"Acabo de llegar, dattebayo. Siéntate Sakura-chan"- Ella en realidad estaba a punto de poner su trasero en la silla -que se encontraba a lado de la de él- cuando éste dijo eso a lo que simplemente rió.

-"Eres demasiado impulsiva"- Sasuke ocupó la silla que estaba en frente de ella.

-"¿Por qué lo dices Sasuke?"-

Antes de que pudiera delatarla le dio un puntapié. Éste hizo una mueca y vio la carta con indiferencia.

-"Ignóralo, Naruto. Ha estado muy cansado así que no sabe lo que dice"- Le sonrió de la manera que sabía al rubio le gustaba; una simple sonrisa sin mostrar dientes.

-"No me sorprende, parece que siempre tiene una palo atorado en el- ¡Ouch! ¡Bastardo ¿qué te sucede?!"- Ella casi se parte de risa al ver como infantilmente su amigo Sasuke le lanzó la cuchara al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

Y reprendió ligeramente al Namikaze por su 'vulgar' lenguaje aún cuando por dentro concordaba totalmente con él.

Comenzaron a comer hasta que tomaron el tema en discordia que seguía y seguiría en su consciencia.

-"... Sí, Ino ya me mandó las fotos que nos tomamos"- Ante la simple mención de la chica ella estuvo a punto de rosear al Uchiha con su jugo de naranja. Vio de reojo como el rubio le pasaba las fotos al pálido de su amigo y éstos comenzaron a decir algo sobre la comida que tuvieron en familia; el padre, Ino y el propio Naruto para despedirse de ésta.

Lamentaban la ausencia de la "abuela" y del "pervertido".

Su Tsunade supiera como la seguía llamando su sobrino, probablemente ardería de nuevo Troya o la casa del rubio, la que quedara más cerca.

Tratando de aparentar desinterés; estaba casi sudando del temor de que Naruto de repente mencionara que Ino había tirado su pulsera de la amistad; en eso Sasuke le pasó las fotos y comenzó a pasarlas de manera rápida y sin fijarse realmente en éstas tratando de escuchar si su mejor amiga la había vetado del puesto.

Y fue cuando a ella casi le falta la respiración.

Era como ese sentimiento que una persona tenía cuando la habían descubierto haciendo algo indebido, o como cuando alguien te asustaba de la peor manera.

¿Es una broma, verdad? Pensó al ver a un rubio divertido a lado de la gemela Namikaze que tenía embarrado el pastel en el rostro mientras ésta con la mano izquierda le mostraba el dedo central a la cámara.

Casi suelta una risa histérica. ¿No habrá querido decir que era su primo, su tío, su... algo remotamente lejano al título de 'progenitor'?

-"Naruto, éste es tu... tu padre"- Daba gracias al cielo que el susodicho estuviera a su lado, porque estaba segura que de haber sido contrario él ni siquiera la hubiera notado hablar.

-"Ah, sí Sakura-chan"- Pasaba las fotos como desesperada, tratando de encontrar al padre, pero en todas aparecían el mismo sujeto. –"¡Lo olvidaba! Tú no lo conoces ¿cierto, Sakura-chan?"-

Que defina conocer. Porque si le preguntaba cuántos lugares tenía en su trasero o que si tenía en ciertas partes el vello de color 'dorado' contrastando con-

¡Oh claro, lo olvidaba! Ellos no sabían que ella se había acostado con él. 'Deja de recordar esa noche' se reprochó al sentir su rostro arderle.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir interrogando a Naruto vio con claridad el ligero ceño fruncido de éste y la ceja alzada del otro. Los dos encontraban rara su conducta.

Estaba actuando de manera sospechosa...

Así que sólo rió como aquel que ríe por un buen chiste.

-"¡Vaya! Él y tú... no se parecen en nada"- Lo dijo pensando en todas aquellas diferencias que les encontró **la noche innombrable**.

-"¡Lo sé, eres la primera que lo puede distinguir, ya sabía yo que nada se te escaparía Sakura-chan!"- Se sobresaltó por tremendo grito y asintió a todo el monólogo que le seguía del cual se perdió. En lo que restó de la comida tuvo que hacer esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de pasarse el resto de su ternera.

Estaba consciente de que la sorpresa llegaría. Se sorprendería de que se había acostado con algún pariente de la persona le profesaba todo su amor.

Pero **jamás** pensó que aquel supuesto pariente sería el padre de dos de sus personas más importante.

Un hecho tenía claro en la mente.

'Me quiero morir'.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Tranquila, se dijo, nadie tiene porque saberlo. Se dijo una y mil veces en la privacidad de su cuarto.

Se tiró a la cama llena de arrepentimiento, pues sólo Dios sabía lo estúpida que era. Ni siquiera había puesto atención a clase, la habían sacado de una porque no supo contestar algo y en otra le pusieron un bonito y gordo cero al no haber dicho de qué iba la clase anterior.

Y su celular no dejaba de sonar.

-"¡Lo que me faltaba!"- Gritó llena de frustración.

Lo ignoró y decidió que era mejor hundirse en su miseria antes de tener que contestar. Pero la persona impertinente que estaba del otro lado no había captado la gran indirecta de 'No molestar' que le estaba enviando. Así que llena de odio agarró el aparto infernal y dispuesta a decir una cuantas verdades al oportunista que la llamaba la voz –femenina e** indignada**- le dijo un claro, fuerte y letal 'Ya no me hables, Sakura Haruno'.

Cerró los ojos con resignación al recordar ese pequeño detalle de su vida.

El haber olvidado que se iba a ir... y meterse en la cama con su papá.

Miedo la dejó sin habla por unos minutos que la rubia espera suplicas de su parte.

-"¿Sakura, frentona, sigues ahí?"-

-"Sí, aquí estoy, por cierto, lo lamento tanto, no me despedí de ti como se debe, eres una persona maravillosa, yo te amo y... soy una pésima mejor amiga"- Sabía cómo tantear el terreno cuando la otra estaba enojada con ella.

-"Lo sé"- Vio con reproche el celular ante la modestia que no podía hacerle reproche. –"Y te perdonaré con solo una condición"-

Algo estaba mal. Tremendamente mal. Porque Ino jamás la había perdonado tan fácil.

-"¿Y qué quieres?"-

-"Que me cuentes todo. Con extremo detalle"-

Y la duda hizo que se quedara callada un momento.

-"Contarte... ¿qué?"- Hubo un grito a través de la línea.

-"No te hagas Haruno"- Una pausa le continúo –"¡Lo que pasó esa noche! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso creías que nadie lo sabría? ¡Por Dios! Karin te vio bajar en la madrugada con tu 'bra' a la vista y sin zapatos, olvidaste** tus** cosas en **mi **casa, además, esa chica es más chismosa que yo y lo sabes"-

El celular cayó y a sus oídos sólo llegó un sonido con eco; lejano, así como sus pensamientos.

Lo único que supo fue un hecho:

Todos lo sabían. Ya sabían que había estado con alguien esa noche.

Lo sabían... Naruto lo sabía.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡Chan, chan, chaa~n!

Ya se supo...

Y ¿qué pasa después? Sí, no hubo Minato/Sakura en este capítulo porque tenía que haber trama detrás. No todo es dulzura y miel sobre hojuelas en este fic.

Próximo capítulo; La confrontación.

¿Alguien desea verla? ¿No? Pues no me importa. Ok, la verdad es que sí, así que si alguien desea comentar esto, se ganarán mi aprecio.

Sí, no es vendible.

Contentando reviews sin cuenta:

_Memo: _Qué bueno que te haya gustado a ese grado, la verdad a mí me gustan los convencionalismos pero también lo que casi nadie hace. Y "cámara", yo te acepto. Espero que te siga gustando.

_Me late el Lemon _(Fue raro escribir eso...): Qué bueno que te haya encantado y espero que lo siga haciendo que por esa razón me esfuerzo. Y ¡bam! Ya sabes quién era él. ¿Te sorprendió?

_¿Reviews?_

/Unknown-neko/


	4. Dolores

Summary: Primero 'Sasuke-kun', después Naruto. Ninguno de los dos la amó de la misma forma que ella lo hizo. Una fiesta, una noche, una oportunidad para ambos ¿Y qué es lo que sale? Un anillo, problemas, un shock para cualquiera, un Sasuke pálido y un Naruto gritando –"¡Papá! ¿¡Cómo pudiste?! ¡Es mi amiga!"-, -"¿Quién eres?"-, -"Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere"-

Advertencias: Pareja Crack (Obvio). Posible Ooc y amm pues no sé, mientras escriba seguiré viendo que advertencias ponerles.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia y los –posibles- demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Sí, la confrontación se acerca...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Milagro conocerte"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capítulo IV: Porque el corazón sabe de dolores.

+++_Porque no supe hacer frente ante lo inesperado, porque actué de una forma anhelada por ti que sólo nos condujo poco a poco al dolor. Y aunque yo le quise echar la culpa sé que la que había provocado aquéllo; fui yo+++_

¿Y ahora?

Esa era la pregunta del millón.

Se escuchaba lejana la voz de Ino y ella sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo.

-"Te hablo luego"- Murmuró a través del auricular mientras se sentaba en su cama viendo la foto de pantalla que tenía. En ella aparecían cuatro personas, de unos doce años todos. Estaban afuera de lo que sería el bachillerato básico porque acababan de entrar a la escuela. Se mostraban dos rubios, una niña de cabello castaño y un chico con cara de fastidio que poseía pelo negro.

El rubio estaba sonriendo mientras veía con cariño y amor a la niña de cabello castaño, dicha niña parecía ignorarlo ya que estaba colgada del brazo de cabello oscuro y la rubia estaba agarrada al otro brazo de éste. En ese entonces recordaba cómo había quedado su cabello corto después de una discusión con Ino, ella tenía el color de cabello de un tono normal.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras se dejaba caer en el piso. Recordaba que el primero que le había dicho que amaba ese tono chillón había sido Naruto.

Por esa razón no se lo cambió.

Pensó que lo había hecho porque era su mejor amigo, pero al cabo de los meses notó lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba ya de él.

Tarde.

Demasiado tarde.

Y ahora...

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"¡Sakura, hija! ¿Qué no tienes que ir al hospital?"-

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de levantarse cuando el dolor del cuello le hizo soltar un grito, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se levantó viendo con enojo a su alfombra.

-"¿Por qué rayos dormí en el piso?"- Dio un bostezo acercándose a su armario para elegir la ropa que se iba a poner.

Total. Iba a cambiarse ya que hoy le tocaba estar presente en la operación.

Tenía que entregar la práctica...

¡Por Dios, la práctica! Recordó con frustración. Sí, al haberse quedado dormida no había hecho nada y... oh claro, ya recordaba la razón de su desvelo.

Suspiró desanimada.

Nada estaba saliendo bien últimamente pero ¿qué hacer? Si no entregaba la práctica la matarían. Mordiéndose el labio pensó que podría llamarle a Sasuke y que éste fuera su salvación pero ¡oh claro! Él no estaba bajo la misma doctora que ella.

No es que fuera un genio, pero usualmente se le daba bien el estudio (1), ahora, en esa situación no podía hacer nada cuando ni siquiera había ido a la biblioteca para poder sacar los libros correspondientes ¿bajarlos de Internet? ¡No! Ni siquiera estaban disponibles esas cosas monstruosas que gastaban hermosos y frondosos árboles.

¿Y ahora? ¿De quién podría basarse?

Resignada a ser gritoneada por las "eminencias" del hospital, se bañó y cambió con ropa blanca. Su usual pantalón y blusa formal.

Al llegar a ese edificio moderno con ventanales enormes supo que la perdición se acercaba, se despidió con tono alegre de su padre por haberse hecho el tiempo en su itinerario para dejarla y se bajó tratando de respirar y encontrando el valor que no tenía.

Estuvo en recepción y vio de reojo a un grupo de... mujeres. Sí, no se veían de su edad.

-"¿Cómo estás, Sakon?"- Saludó al 'secretario' del hospital.

-"Bien, Sakura ¿Lista para el matadero?"- Resopló para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

-"¿Nunca te han dicho que no eres gracioso?"-

-"Oh, vamos. Si no te diviertes ahora, en la hora de tu muerte te arrepentirás"- Tenía que admitir que eso había sonaba para galleta de la fortuna del puesto chino que solía frecuentar -"Por cierto ¿segura que adivinaste bien?"-

-"¿Eh?"- Entrecerró los ojos al entender, le vio detalladamente ese pelo descolorado que necesitaba otra buena pintada, su pálido rostro y esos labios que parecían haber pasado por un barato labial –"Pues según yo sí estoy bien Sakon, pero sí eres Ukon, entonces lo lamento"-

Su respuesta fue una sonora carcajada.

-"... No, la hice como pude, pero no estoy segura si al Doctor Utakata le gustará"-

Ella prácticamente tiró las carpetas que sostenía al escuchar eso. Esperanza comenzó a asaltarla. Sí, en ausencia de su mentora se encontraba el Doctor Utakata a cargo, al cual debía entregarle la práctica en menos de... dos horas.

-"De casualidad el trabajo del que hablan es sobre la investigación que nos pidió de la ictericia sobre el caso de hepatitis B en el paciente de la habitación 340(2)"- Tuvo que respirar ante lo rápido que lo soltó.

-"Sí, es esa"- Por primera vez vio a la mujer, realmente no le tomó mucha importancia a ese brillante cabello o a la bella e impactante figura de ésta, sólo vio el trabajo que se encontraba en sus manos.

-"Sé que esto suena grosero, más porque no me conoces ¿pero crees que puedas prestármela? Es que olvidé sacar el libro del que teníamos que basarnos"-

Sus ojos siempre fijos en su presa.

-"Claro, nada más toma precauciones"- Supo que hubo vacilación en su voz. Tradujo inmediatamente su mensaje como 'No lo copies' así que le dedicó su más linda sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes, seré cuidadosa"-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Oh sí, su suerte comenzaba a cambiar. Sonrió orgullosa al haber impreso las cuatro hojas que le costaron sudor y hambre. Se había saltado el breve tiempo que tenía para comer y había tomado sólo café en ese tiempo haciendo que su estómago sufriera; pero había valido la pena.

Vio con aversión las siete hojas de la mujer que se lo prestó, pero dejó de darle importancia. Hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Corriendo todo lo que le permitieron tanto el piso resplandeciente -que había ocasionado fracturas a aquellos valientes que habían osado correr en su resbalosa superficie- como sus zapatos que propician caídas al ser compatible con aquel piso.

Fue una maravilla que haya llegado completa a la sala de reunión.

-"Gracias"- Murmuró antes de entregarle el folder con detalles grabados en él. Se veía como una especie de invitación a bodas. Con letras cursivas el nombre de ella.

-"No hay de qué"- Se le quedó viendo al folder que sujetaba con el logo del hospital en sus manos. –"¿Puedo verlo?"-

Sonó educada pero a los oídos de Sakura salió como veneno. Se lo entregó con una sonrisa falsa y tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa. Su salvadora lo ojeó y después dejó que una sonrisa tipo 'Colgate' apareciera en sus labios.

Eso casi la hace fruncir el ceño.

¿Se burlaba?

Cuando se lo entregó le dijo que el 'de nada' ante el gracias con una sonrisa falsa.

Maldita egocéntrica.

Las voces en el salón callaron cuando la imponente figura de Utakata entró al lugar. Todos sabían que aunque éste apenas iba a llegar a los treinta, maneja su área como uno de los grandes. Muchos decían: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Utakata y el diablo? Fácil, el diablo alguna vez fue un ángel.

Recordar eso la hizo tragar con pesadez. Del nerviosismo le sudaban las manos.

Comenzó la matanza cuando pidió el primer reporte.

Después de una media hora todos se sentían destrozados; inclusive ella. Había criticado punto por punto cada una de los párrafos del primer trabajo que pidió, y eso que tenía nueve hojas. No quería dar su trabajo, eran cuatro y las había hecho la mayoría por una rápida lectura y su memoria de lo que vivió en los primeros semestres de su carrera y con su mentora. Vio de reojo a todos, todos habían sido mezclados, tanto los internos de la Doctora Tsunade como los posibles de él y otros colados.

Eran muchas personas y todas temblaban por la dura crítica que recibirían.

-"¿Quiénes son los **niños **de la Doctora Tsunade?"- Tenía miedo pero ya sólo pensó con resignación que era la hora.

Levantó la mano viendo como los otros dos apenas si la alzaban.

-"La chica que grita por atención, pásame tu trabajo"- Alzó la cabeza con las cejas alzadas ¿se refería a ella? Supuso que sí, pues la veía fijamente.

Con un sonrojo le entregó lo que había hecho.

Él lo revisó rápido y al final suspiró.

-"¿Alguien cree tener algo mejor?"- Pesadumbre llegó a ella. Se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de la vergüenza al bajar la cabeza. ¿Qué más daba? Había hecho el ridículo ¿Y? Aun cuando sentía que no podía quitarse ese nudo en la garganta vio al Doctor y se sorprendió cuando encontró esos ojos claros puestos en ella.

La mujer que le prestó su trabajo le pasó el suyo, hubo otros dos más frente a él. Los revisó y al final resopló.

-"Parece que siempre consigo perder de alguna u otra forma frente a esa mujer"-

Nadie sabía a qué se refería.

-"Sígueme, Haruno"- Y sin más se levantó dejándonos a todos con cara sorprendida.

Sakura sin saber qué hacer se paró con duda. Todos la veían.

-"Es para hoy"- Dijo fuerte y claro su nuevo mentor. Todavía sostenía la puerta. Ella agarró su trabajo y salió caminando lo más segura que podía hacia él.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Gritó todo lo que pudo teniendo bien agarrada esa almohada.

Cuando se separó de ella comenzó a soltar gritillos y dar vueltas sobre su propio eje.

-"¡Oh Dios!"- Y recargándose en la puerta se dejó caer.

Se sentía como una Diosa pisando el suelo de los mortales. Ok, no era para tanto, pero sí estaba increíblemente contenta por el hecho de que en esas tres horas de tensión que había estado con el Doctor siguiéndolo como si fuese su nueva sombra y contestando atropelladamente las cosas que le preguntaba, pudo sobrevivir. Y con un "Nada mal, Haruno".

Oh sí, sentía que tocaba el cielo.

¿Así se sentiría Sasuke cada vez que lo halagaban?

¡Qué importa Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Ella, Sakura Haruno, había sobrevivido ante una de las leyendas de ese hospital!

Se sentía invencible.

Suspirando feliz, se levantó del suelo para agarrar sus cosas. La hora de salida se avecinaba. Se quitó la bata y tomó su tarjeta de registro para indicar que ella había salido a las tres. Como debía ser. Las carpetas y documentos en los cuales tenía que trabajar se acomodaban de manera extraña en sus brazos. Podía ver a su alrededor, pero ver lo que estaba frente a sus pies... eso era otra cosa muy diferente.

Y quizás por esa misma razón todas las cosas que traía la abandonaron para esparcirse en la entrada del hospital.

-"Genial"- Su día había sido tan bueno hasta ahora y luego esto. Al levantar cada una de las cosas sólo pensó en dos cosas, la primera es que nadie ya era lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarle a levantar los papeles y segunda; en Naruto.

Su corazón casi se queja cuando pensó en sus facciones, éste estaba acompañado de una chica, teniendo una mirada de decepción hacia ella, pensando que era una cualquiera. Y no quiso ni saber qué pasaría cuando se enteraran con quién fue.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, iba a cruzar la esquina cuando sus pies quisieron dar una media vuelta.

¡Claro! Si le causó problemas su cabello al entrar a la Universidad y al hospital causando conmoción ¿por qué no habría de causarle problemas en la calle? Pues éste prácticamente gritaba ¡Mírame! Sí, ahora había entendido las palabras del Doctor Utakata.

¿Pero qué hacía él ahí?

Y sólo cuando había pensado que su día había sido bueno…

Ni siquiera pudo fingir que no lo conocía puesto que él ya se encontraba frente a ella.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda, Sakura?"-

Un escalofrió la recorrió.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Nerviosa, miró el menú de nuevo, quiso maldecir a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Se mordió el labio, ella quería comer todo lo que sus tripas le dejaran y ahora por la culpa del presente sólo comería algo ligero.

-"¿Sakura? ¿Te pasa algo?"- Negó rápidamente.

¿Por qué tanta confianza?

Oh bueno, qué más daba. Trataría de ser honesta para zanjar el asunto de una buena vez.

-"La verdad... tengo hambre. **Mucha **hambre"-

-"También yo"- Le sonrió mientras seguía viendo el menú.

Y del tiempo que llevaban juntos por fin observó su cabello y sus rasgos recordando el por qué había querido entregársele. No necesitaba esa clase de pensamientos, quería decirle que todo había sido un... malentendido. En el momento en el que se habían encontrado -hace diez minutos- cuando él le preguntó qué si quería ayuda ella le contestó con un simple 'No es necesario'. Lo siguiente que pasó fue todo muy rápido. Parecía que él sabía que ella quería huir por lo que le sugirió comer.

Ella había ido a comer.

Así que al diablo la apariencia.

Recordaba que siempre había comido de manera moderada frente a chicos, la única persona que sabía que podía llegar un pozo sin fondo era Ino, porque era la única que la había dejado en ayunas por ir a sus dichosas tiendas de moda.

Cuando el mesero llegó ella se preparó mentalmente para su reacción.

-"Buenas tardes"- Sonrió cordialmente, el mesero asintió –"Me podría traer una limonada, esta ensalada para empezar, una sopa del día y un karei(3) y de postre... me gustaría el pastel volcánico, gracias"- Un pastel en forma de volcán con el helado encima derritiéndosele.

El mesero tenía las cejas alzadas. Pero sonrió después.

-"¿Es compartido?"- Ella simplemente negó y volteó esperando ver una cara anonadada del rubio, una risa forzada. Algo.

Lo que obtuvo fue un rostro de concentración ante el menú. Tal vez no había escuchado lo que había pedido.

-"¿A mí también me podría traer una sopa del día?"- Sí, sí la había escuchado –"Un café y un filete, por favor."-

Le entregó la carta con una sonrisa amable.

Se miraron unos minutos antes de quedar en pleno silencio.

¿Y ahora?

Ella dejaba caer los dedos en la mesa, como un repicoteo. Esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso, él sólo la veía.

Pacientemente.

Y sólo Dios sabía que esa no era una de sus virtudes.

El mesero trajo el café. Lo sirvió y al irse; ella decidió que era suficiente. Iban a pasar un buen rato los dos antes de que pudiera largarse y decirle adiós para siempre.

-"No esperaba esto"- Dijo entre dientes al recordar quién era él.

-"Yo tampoco esperaba esto, Sakura"- Pronunció de manera suave antes de llevarse la taza –con elegancia- a la boca.

Y ella quiso golpearlo.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese pedazo de idiota a parecer de lo más tranquilo cuando ella comenzaba a ser un manojo de nervios? Poco le faltaba para ser una gelatina a punto de explotar. Estaba aparentando una indiferencia que no sentía, sentía ansías, nervios, ganas de salir corriendo...

Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

-"Entonces hay que fingir que nada ocurrió"- Sonrió satisfecha por su solución.

Pero él sólo la miró brevemente antes de volverse a dirigir a su taza de café. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que éste recargara sus antebrazos en la mesa y la taladrara con esos ojos azules.

-"Ese es el problema, Sakura, el hecho es que ocurrió y no podemos escapar de ello"- Y como si hubieran sido las palabras mágicas para un hechizo; a su mente regresaron como resorte esas imágenes donde él la besaba, sintiendo sus labios en su cuello y en su pecho.

Cerró las piernas sintiéndose incómoda.

-"Si podemos"- Susurró sabiendo el error en el que estaba.

Él simplemente sonrió de forma peculiar mientras miraba el cielo a través de la ventana.

-"Hay cosas que simplemente no se olvidan... ni se ignoran"- No quiso preguntarle, pero sentía la sospecha de que él no hablaba de aquello. -"Dime Sakura ¿crees ser capaz de dejar los temores atrás?"-

Ella frunció el ceño.

¿A qué había venido aquello?

-"Por supuesto"- Contestó sin pensar realmente. Como cuando escupes información sólo para no quedarte callada.

-"Ya veo"-

-"¿Por qué preguntas?"-

-"Sólo... creí que la chica de aquella noche y yo teníamos algo en común"- Cruzó sus los dedos de sus manos e hizo que su cabeza se recargara en estos –"¿Qué piensas de lo que hicimos?-

Fácil.

-"¿Sexo sin compromiso?"- Maldijo internamente su voz dudosa y más cuando el soltó una breve risa.

-"Sakura"- Estaba serio –"Iba en serio cuando dije que sería aquella persona que estaría ahí para ayudarte con tu carencia porque sé que padeces de un corazón roto"-

¿Por qué hablaba con tanta seguridad? Parecía que podía conocerla y eso **no **era así. Él no sabía por lo que ella estada pasando. Él no sabía que de quien estaba enamorada era de su hijo, el cual si se enteraba de toda esa locura... podría incluso a arriesgarse a perder la amistad que tenía con él.

Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Preferiría perder al mundo que perder a Naruto, de tan sólo imaginar que él se alejaría su corazón vibraba en su interior, dándole a conocer del dolor futuro que habría y que no podría soportar ni aunque tuviera un sustituto para él. Porque así veía a Minato, fue un pobre sustituto de lo magnífico que podría ser el original.

Se limpió la lágrima que salía de su ojo derecho y lo miró fijamente –"Yo no me arriesgaré a perder lo más importante en mi vida para estar con alguien que sólo quiere un espacio ocupado a su lado"-

Sí, fueron tan tontas sus palabras, fueron duras.

Pero no le importó.

No le importó que al decir eso lo dejara solo en el lugar, no le importó salirse y dejarlo con la cuenta. No le importó cuando el remordimiento comenzó a asaltarla...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Claro que no le importó dejarlo... pero tampoco le importó dejar todos los documentos que llevaba con ella en un principio porque no los recordó.

¡Eres una tonta Haruno Sakura!

Maldita seas tú y tus impulsos.

Resopló frustrada en la Universidad al darse cuenta que no tenía las cosas con las que tenía que trabajar que le había dejado el Doctor Utakata.

Se agarró el cabello y estuvo a punto de tirar de éste por la frustración que la embargaba.

-"Todo era perfecto"- Su día había sido perfecto.

La culpa la tenía Namikaze Minato.

-"¡Sakura-chan!"- Lo que le faltaba. El rubio y su novia para terminar su día con broche de oro.

-"Hola Naruto"- Su voz sonó tan desganada que hasta a ella le sorprendió.

-"¿Tienes algo, Sakura-san?"- Diablos, ¿por qué le hablaba esa mujer? ¿Qué no veía que **no **estaba de humor para ella? La mirada recelosa salió por si sola.

-"Nada importante Hinata"- Arrastró incluso las palabras. Ella era la culpable de sus desgracias. Si ella no se hubiera aparecido el rubio jamás hubiera quedado prendado y por lo tanto, sería suyo. Sería de ella quien vendría agarrado de la mano por la universidad, no de la Hyuuga.

-"Pero Sakura-chan, hasta pálida estás..."- Los dos se sentaron y el rubio se le acercó –"¿Segura que no pasó algo?"-

Estaba tan cerca que podía ver sus labios con claridad...

Lo estaba preocupando.

Respiró, se tranquilizó y mentalmente se dio una cachetada.

-"Ya se me pasará, problemas en el hospital"- Le sonrió sabiendo que con eso él ya no preguntaría –"Me tengo que ir, en media hora empieza mi clase"-

Tuvo la tentación de besarlo... aunque fuera en la mejilla pero se conformó por sonreírle falsamente a ambos y salir corriendo de ahí.

Porque cada vez que lo veía podía sentir la felicidad que lo rodeaba... al lado de esa chica.

Mientras iba corriendo las lágrimas ocultas comenzaron a deslizarse, se recargó en una pared y deseó tanto tener unos reconfortantes brazos rodeándola, pasó sus propios brazos cruzados encima de sus hombros, imaginando el calor de alguien más. Cerrando los ojos casi podía oler aquel peculiar aroma.

Y los abrió de golpe al darse cuenta a quién pertenecía aquel calor.

Por primera vez en todo ese embrollo pensó en la posibilidad de tenerlo a su lado y mordiéndose el labio los apartó como si la quemasen. Quitó cualquier rastro de agua salada en su rostro y sonrió tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos. Tenía que ser positiva y no caer ante su debilidad.

Tenía que conseguir sus documentos sin caer en el abismo del dolor, de la duda y de la tentación.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

(1) Si no mal recuerdo en el examen chuunin ponen a Sakura como una de las más inteligentes, además, Tsunade reconoce su capacidad.

(2) Si suman el 3 y el 4 del 340 es un 7. El 7 siete siempre será representativo en una lectura... oh sí, risa macabra insertada en este punto. Ah y por supuesto lo de ictericia es la piel amarilla que se da por la hepatitis, lo investigué, no soy experta. Si hay un perito en la materia que me auxilie es bienvenido.

(3) Una especie de curry.

Genial ¿no? Utakata hace aparición... Y la confrontación.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Porque en lo personal Utakata me encanta.

Quiero que se den cuenta de que varias partes se ven como relleno. Pero todo cuenta, eso es lo que puedo decir.

En fin, ya contestados los reviews con cuenta, contesto reviews sin cuenta:

_Konichiwa: _Hola, gracias por eso, qué bueno que te guste. Aunque ¿sabes? No siento que Naruto le haya pertenecido a Sakura y si lo hizo, ella lo desaprovecho, he ahí el porqué de mi trama, así que siento que Hinata no le roba nada, sí está celosa de ella, pero nada más. Qué bueno que te guste la pareja, cuídate.

_Me Late El Lemon _(Ok, me siento bien advertida, trataré de acostumbrarme): Qué bueno que te guste a ese grado. Y no, así como no pago psicólogos tampoco me hago responsable de desveladas e insomnios de tu parte (por cierto, morí de risa con eso...) pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado.

_Amu Uchiha_: Gracias, ojalá te siga pareciendo increíble. Espero sigas leyendo.

Terminando eso:

_¿Reviews?_

/Unknown-neko/


	5. Miedos

Summary: Primero 'Sasuke-kun', después Naruto. Ninguno de los dos la amó de la misma forma que ella lo hizo. Una fiesta, una noche, una oportunidad para ambos ¿Y qué es lo que sale? Un anillo, problemas, un shock para cualquiera, un Sasuke pálido y un Naruto gritando –"¡Papá! ¿¡Cómo pudiste?! ¡Es mi amiga!"-, -"¿Quién eres?"-, -"Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere"-

Advertencias: Pareja Crack (Obvio). Posible Ooc y amm pues no sé, mientras escriba seguiré viendo que advertencias ponerles.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia y los –posibles- demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Y me di cuenta que nadie vio dos detalles que puse en el capítulo anterior. Bueno, de todos modos se mostrará en éste. Diviértanse.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Milagro conocerte"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capítulo V: Hay veces que seguir los miedos son el camino. Y ni aún así los seguimos.

_+++Al pensarlo ni siquiera fue una opción para mí. Sé que lo hice difícil pero tú no ayudaste. Dolió tanto cuando lo admitiste... que el dolor duró el tiempo restante donde la duda asaltaba sin tregua arruinando las cosas que pudieron haber sido perfectas+++_

Bien, ese era el plan, llegaba a la casa de los rubios, agarraba sus cosas y salía como si nada por la puerta principal.

Claro. Brillante plan.

-"Eres una tonta"-Giró su cabeza para poder respirar mejor.

-"¿Te encuentras bien, Haruno-san?"- Abrió los ojos a aquella figura femenina.

-"Sí, estoy bien"-

-"Es que... pensé que algo malo había pasado para que le pegaras a la banca con tu cabeza"-

-"No pasa nada"-

Y se fue la chica.

¡Por supuesto que algo andaba mal! No todos los días azotas tu cabeza contra una banca sólo por diversión. No, se llama castigo. Un castigo por haberse acostado con alguien que no quieres y que por si fuera poco es el de padre de uno de sus amigos, siendo casualidad que lo ama.

Ah, eso y que en el momento que lo vio recordó cosas.

Cosas que no le parecieron desagradables.

-"Maldición"- Y su frente comenzó a arderle de nuevo por el nuevo auto-castigo. Después de todo no quería ver como la chica de mata roja la observaba con esa ceja levantada; había olvidado que tenían esa clase juntas. Ella era la causante de todos sus males, ella y su bocota.

-"¿Qué quieres ahora, Karin?"-

-"Nada, me preguntaba. ¿No se te ha olvidado algo?"-

Ella levantó la ceja.

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"Sí, como las cosas que te pones en los pies para no ensuciarte, en mi casa"-

-"No es tu casa"- Contestó como autónoma sabiendo de qué lugar hablaba, probablemente olvidando lo más importante.

¡Eso era!

¡Ahí tenía su excusa para entrar como la ladrona que quería ser para poder recoger sus cosas y largarse de su vida! Para siempre.

Bueno, la del rubio mayor.

-"Karin, no te vayas"- Se levantó persiguiéndola, sonriendo al encontrar su brillante solución.

No más temores.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"¿Estás segura que es seguro?"-

-"¿Entrar? Claro, no es como si alguien te fuera a matar"-

Estaba segura que no pasaría, no literalmente al menos. Miró frustrada la chica que la guiaba, por su culpa habían salido de la Universidad a esa hora, la muy desconsiderada se le había ocurrido encontrar a Sasuke cuando ellas iban de salida y se había quedado pegada a éste en un sentido cariñoso que la hizo sentir tan incómoda que volteaba a todos los lados tratando de encontrar algo que llamase su atención.

¡Qué difícil había sido! Más cuando comenzó a escuchar risitas y sonidos que no quería preguntar de dónde provenían.

Nunca vería con los mismos ojos al Uchiha.

Hizo una mueca de asco.

-"Están en la sala"- Dijo con tono monótono mientras se subía las escaleras.

Ella bufó dirigiéndose a donde supuestamente debería estar la sala y antes de entrar escuchó unos susurros. Se paró en el marco de la puerta a escuchar quién era. ¿Y si era Minato? Correría por su vida.

Ojalá hubiese sido él.

-"Naruto-kun, d-detente, me haces cosquillas"- La sangre se le heló al reconocer la voz suave de la chica.

-"No quiero Hinata-chan"- Frunció el ceño al imaginarse la posible escena, reconocía esa clase de suspiros que los dos sacaban constantemente, casi podía ver como las ropas se deslizaban. No, trató de calmarse, quizás sólo estaban jugando y no hacían nada malo.

-"Alguien podría vernos"- Mordiéndose el labio se dijo que ya no podía mentirse. Sabía bien lo que hacían o bien, sabría a donde llegarían.

-"No hay nadie más en la casa"-

Y con esa frase en su cabeza se giró caminando con la cabeza en alto, tratando del nudo en su garganta o que acababa de tirar un portarretratos provocando un sonoro estruendo. Lo único que pudo desear es que éste no se haya roto. Caminó a la largo del comedor y atravesó la blanca cocina. Abrió la puerta que había y se adentró al jardín deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla.

Deseando que Naruto sólo estuviese jugando con la Hyuuga porque creía que no la podía tener a ella.

Deseando que ya dejara de ver a Hinata con esos ojos.

Se sentó en el pasto, respiró tratando de relajarse, se encogió de hombros por el frío que hacía y abrazó sus rodillas. Miró el cielo oscuro y le recordó al día que fueron a acampar por primera y última vez. Sonrió ante el vago recuerdo. Ellos estaban en vacaciones de verano con escasos catorce años en los hombros, estaba muy emocionada porque las pijamadas que se hacían en su casa subirían de nivel, ahora estaría con 'Sasuke-kun' en un bosque.

Solos... o casi solos.

El único inconveniente había sido Naruto.

Se rió al recordar lo frustrada que se había sentido en cada ocasión que llegaba el rubio a interrumpir su "momento" con el chico de sus sueños. Dicho momento sólo eran unas pláticas ocasionales donde ella trataba de hablar incluso del clima mientras él sólo seguía viendo las estrellas de la noche con una cara de concentración. Ella sabía que no la había escuchado en ningún momento, pero se divertía al hablarle de lo primero que le venía a la cabeza ya que, así podría averiguar un tema de su interés. En esos momentos que convivieron más de una semana día y noche conoció más al torpe valiente que los acompañaba.

La sonrisa que portaba siempre era verídica, transmitiéndole aquella confianza con la que lograba hacerla sentir cómoda.

Aquella autoestima que cada vez que la contemplaba; hacía que ella se sintiese tan bella y no sólo por eso sino por la forma en la que la veía.

La defendía con tal osadía que comenzó a admirarle sin consciente estar siquiera.

Y cuando cuenta se dio que quería que todo aquello le perteneciera se dio cuenta de que se lo habían robado sin ella pelear.

Porque ahora lo veía con claridad; esa novia jamás se lo había robado, porque jamás había sido suyo, quería mantener en el fondo de sus pensamientos que así era, quería creer que aquella tímida chica sólo era su forma de olvidarla.

Sorbió por la nariz e ignoró aquella luz, ni intentó quitarse esa lágrima. Una que salió conteniendo todo su dolor.

Y un pañuelo se puso en frente de ella, uno blanco con puntos amarillos.

-"Con este van dos"- Dijo al recordar aquel pañuelo de rayas que se había ocultado en su pantalón.

-"Y seguirán aumentando"- Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Se rió como simple respuesta.

-"Genial, mi nueva colección"- Agarró el pañuelo y en él se limpió su nariz. Exageró con los sonidos y se rió cuando él dueño simplemente sonrió mirándola algo incrédulo. –"Tranquilo, lo lavaré"-

Él negó.

-"No hay problema, te creo"- Miró a mi lado –"¿Puedo?"-

Suspiró asintiendo.

-"¿No deberías odiarme?"-

-"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"-

-"Te dejé con una cuenta enorme"- Él rió ligeramente.

Le contestó con una sonrisa, una que inmediatamente hiciera una mueca, pues ésta parecía nostálgica y al mirar el mismo cielo estrellado que ella sólo acentuó más aquel extraño sentimiento.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Suspiró al entrar a su casa. Vio todos sus papeles con resentimiento.

Volteó viendo aquel coche blanco, uno sencillo, no deportivo. Le hizo sonreír mientras pasaba todo en un brazo y trataba de despedirse con el otro.

No habían hablado mucho después de lo que había pasado, de hecho no habían hablado nada. Ella le había preguntado si tenía sus cosas, él le señaló la cajuela de su coche recién estacionado. Quería ir a su casa pero no sabía cómo pedirlo sin ser grosera, y como si hubiese adivinado lo que sentía le ofreció llevarla a casa. Asintió sintiéndose un poco incómoda y en el camino sólo pensaba en qué decir, en cómo podía poner sus piernas, si estaba muy apretado el cinturón o que si debió haberse puesto zapatos más lindos.

Respiró frustrada por lo que había pasado hace un rato.

Cerró la puerta con su pie derecho viendo a su madre en el comedor y antes de que abriera la boca para decirle que moría de hambre recordó su inicial razón de ir a aquel lugar. Maldición, los zapatos tendrían que esperar.

-"Mamá, dame algo de comer"-

Ésta alzó una ceja.

-"¿No comiste algo allá? Vas a engordar, mejor aguántate hasta mañana"- Le contestó subiéndose las escaleras. Su progenitora era cruel.

Esperó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse para poderse colar dentro de la cocina, buscó, rebuscó e hizo lo imposible para que algo rico apareciera en su alacena pero por más que abría las puertas, éstas se negaban a conceder su deseo de aparecer mágicamente algo, por lo que se resignó a comer algunas gelatinas que sobrevivían en su refrigerador. Cuando puso los pies en su alfombra rosa no pudo evitar sonreír, los tacones la venían matando. Botó todas sus cosas sobre su cama y mientras se comía sus gelatinas pensaba en qué iba a hacer con Minato.

Tenía que ser honesta, en un principio le había dado tanto miedo el hecho de que Naruto se enterara de su tontería, pero viendo la escena de hace tan sólo algunas horas se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena preocuparse por ello, seguro que aunque besara a un hipopótamo en frente suyo ni cuenta se daría; miedo por el hecho de que Minato ya era un hombre mayor. Aclaración: Un hombre que le llevaba una cifra de dos números **enteros**. Y eso verdaderamente la asustaba.

¿Por qué querría estar con una niña como ella?

...

Miedo de dejarse llevar y no importando todo lo que causase no pudiese cambiar sus sentimientos por Naruto.

Y es que Minato... frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo. Ella había sabido el nombre de éste porque Naruto le dijo cómo se llamaba su padre.

Pero ¿Cómo había sabido él el suyo?

¿Cómo supo dónde trabajaba?

Resopló frustrada al ver que la respuesta no brotaba. Había muchas variantes y tontas opciones que viajaban desde 'Naruto le habló de mí' hasta 'los aliens se lo dijeron en un sueño'.

Su poca cordura mental tal vez se debía a la falta de sueño. Y a punto de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo giró un poco para una mejor posición, lo malo es que se le enterró algo y con dolor descifró que la había apuñalado.

Sí, probablemente ya no estaba tan contenta de que el Doctor Utakata la hubiera elegido. Ahora sentía una pequeña noción cómo se había sentido aquellos pobres esclavos de hace algunas eras.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Necesito personas decentes, no inútiles que me estorben"- Todos se quedaron de ultratumba al ver al Doctor Utakata con aquella seria expresión. –"Olvídenlo, váyanse"-

Ni protestas hubo.

Así que cuando arreglaba sus cosas para irse de aquel calvario la voz de la autoridad la detuvo.

-"No estuviste mal, Haruno"- Y se fue.

Por poco le había dado el paro cardíaco al haber creído que regañaría porque hizo algo mal en el encargo de los documentos. Creyó incluso que la haría quedarse hasta que los pies le sangrasen de tanto caminar. Fue hacía la recepción y tras sobornar a una que otra persona con una sonrisa y cara de 'me siento mal' la dejaran salir temprano.

Tenía que hablar con el Namikaze pero cómo contactarlo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde trabajaba. O qué hacía.

Sasuke y Karin estaban fuera de cuestión. E Ino, no había hablado con ella desde que le colgó.

No podía siquiera pensar en Hinata porque le contaría a Naruto. Y Naruto...

-"¿Qué voy a hacer?"- Bufó resignada. Sólo quedaba algo que podía hacer y si la descubrían... moriría sola.

Virgen ya no. Pero sola y amargada.

Esperó la respuesta al mensaje que había mandado hace unos segundos y casi brinca cuando su celular vibró repetidas veces, así que contestó algo nerviosa.

Demonios, debía controlarse. Ya no era una adolescente.

-"¿Y... qué dices?"- Inicio cuando del otro no hubo sonido.

-"Claro, me encantaría, estaré allí en veinte minutos ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"Sí, claro no hay problema, yo apenas voy a salir del hospital"- Dijeron las correspondientes despedidas y cruzó la calle para buscar una banca libre del sol.

El parque en el que lo había citado no estaba muy lejos del hospital, sólo algunas calles, pero conociéndolo sabía que si le decía que casi llegaba era capaz de gastar dinero en un taxi o correr como loco. Y siendo tan despistado no podía traer nada bueno. Ese tiempo se dedicó a observar a las familias que estaban ahí, uno que otro deportista y una viejita alimentando a las palomas con su pan.

Sonrió al instante.

-"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Esperaste mucho, dattebayo?"- Negó riéndose ante su aspecto.

Se había quitado el saco, estaba algo sudado sin contar aquellas ramas en su cabello y algunas manchas de tierra tanto en la camisa como en sus pantalones negros.

Sabía que correría.

-"Te dije que esperaría veinte minutos, tonto. Pero no, ahí vas a tropezarte con lo primero que ves ¿verdad?"-

-"No fue mi culpa, 'ttebayo, la rama se me atravesó"- Ella se carcajeó.

-"Excusas Naruto"- Con nadie más que con él se había sentido tan ligera. Sentía que podía ser ella misma sin temor a ser juzgada.

-"Así me gusta"- Cesó un poco la risa cuando lo vio sentado a su lado, viéndola con cariño mientras sonreía.

-"¿El qué?"-

-"Es que comenzaste a dejar de sonreír, y esa no es mi Sakura-chan"-

Casi le gritó a su corazón 'basta' pues sabía que él no trataba de poner mayor peso a aquellas palabras.

-"He estado algo estresada, por eso quería comer un helado contigo, menso"- Lo empujó con su hombro y el pequeño golpe fue regresado. Los dos rieron.

Si tan sólo pudiesen ser todos los días así.

-"Voy por ellos, espera aquí ¿sí?"- Asintió sacándole la lengua. Había adivinado ese movimiento.

-"¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas ¿me prestas tu cel? Es que el mío ya no tiene batería como para que juegue"- fingió mirar con enojo a su pobre celular y recibió el celular último modelo con una funda naranja de color chillón.

-"No me tardaré tanto"-

-"Por si acaso"-

Y una vez que éste dio la vuelta para empezar a correr al puesto que se encontraba del otro lado del parque ella abrió los contactos y comenzó a buscar algo útil. Ella estaba consciente que simplemente no guardas los números de tus padres porque simplemente te los sabes.

Pero estaban hablando de Naruto.

Así que siguió buscando y vio tres posibles candidatos. Una "M", un "Mina" y casi se golpea en la cabeza con la palma cuando vio escrito "Papá".

-"Ay, ese niño"- Ya no le sorprendían las llamadas que según Naruto le habían mandado a su padre de que los tenían secuestrados.

Giró los ojos y bufó. Ya después lo regañaría, ahora tenía que asegurarse de copiar los números. Alzó la mirada y vio con disgusto que él ya estaba pidiendo los helados.

No tardaría mucho más.

Copió los tres y abrió el primer jueguito que vio. Apenas lo iba a jugar cuando su voz la sorprendió.

-"¿Así que cuál estabas jugando?"- Le mostró la pantalla. –"No sabía que te gustaban los de carreras"-

Hubo silencio.

-"No me gustan, por eso perdí"- Él se rió.

Y la media hora que le siguió fue de lo más hermosa, caminaron por el parque hablando de tonterías, Naruto corrió a uno de los juegos y se proclamaba el rey del parque. Ella se limitó a subirse a un columpio, se mecía lo suficiente como para sentir brisa, hasta que llegó el rubio por detrás a mecerla con fuerza e hizo que los dos cayeran.

Rió en el suelo dándole un golpe.

Y se dio cuenta. La forma en que él la veía.

Con cariño, con alegría, con preocupación, con felicidad, con simpatía.

Como cuando miraba a Ino.

Una mirada que distaba de la que alguna vez le dio o de la mirada que le daba a Hinata. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, dejar de torturarse. Así que se limitó a levantarse y correr por el parque con un Naruto siguiéndola.

Porque esa sería la única forma que Naruto estuviera tras ella.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Disculpe la molestia"- Colgó con el rostro ardiéndole. Sólo ella era tan tonta como para llamar a la "M" primero. Por Dios, Naruto no ponía códigos en su contacto ni nada por el estilo, seguro que papá si era Minato. Se sonrojó de nuevo al pensar en el papel que acababa de "representar".

Qué pena.

Marcó el celular de "Papá" que tenía su amigo.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Frunció el ceño cuando a la segunda vez de llamarle nadie le contestó. Indignada volvió a llamar.

Una más y ya. Le llamó de nuevo.

-"¿Diga?"- El descarado sonaba de lo más tranquilo.

-"Te llamé cuatro veces ¿Por qué no contestabas?"- Tarde se dio cuenta de que uno: él no sabía el número de ella. Dos: no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle. Se pegó con la palma en la frente.

-"¿Sakura?"- No hizo ningún sonido, ningún movimiento que la delatara, casi ni respiro. Pero él sabía que estaba ahí, se lo demostró cuando escuchó su risa –"Estaba en medio de una junta, por eso tardé en contestar ¿necesitas algo?"-

¡Sí! ¡Qué dejes de reírte, maldito!

-"¿Podemos vernos?"-

-"¿Pasó algo?"- Su tono fue de consternación.

-"¿Qué no puedo simplemente querer verte?"- Pero su temperamento volvió a salir al aire. Cerró los ojos con resignación, definitivamente la paciencia no era una de sus mejores virtudes. Demasiado imprudente diría su profesor titular del bachillerato básico.

-"Por supuesto, estoy libre a las siete ¿o prefieres que nos veamos para comer?"-

Un amargo recuerdo de alguna comida que no se dio la atravesó.

-"A las siete está bien ¿puede ser en tu casa?"-

-"De acuerdo"- Se escuchó una voz femenina llamando a Minato –"Debo irme, cuídate Sakura"-

Ni tiempo le dio a contestar pero ese sentimiento de incomodidad se había instalado en ella. ¿Y ahora? Bueno, no le pasaría nada si se saltaba las clases de un día. Además sabía que Naruto tenía clases hasta la tarde. Le mandó un mensaje a Sasuke que no iba a ir que por favor apuntara de una manera entendible.

Porque Sasuke tenía la letra de doctor.

No le entendías ni aunque tuvieras un manual de jeroglíficos.

Resignada se fue a su casa a comer algo, pidió una pizza al ver que no había nada y subió las escaleras dispuesta a cambiarse. Después de unas horas entre comiendo su –nada- saludable almuerzo y estando en "Facebook" gritó al ver que sólo faltaban quince minutos para las siete. Agarró una falda rosa con una blusa roja. Se puso los primeros zapatos que vio y se agarró el cabello en una cola.

Prácticamente corrió a la zona de taxis por su casa y se gritó frustrada cuando se dio cuenta que no traía nada consigo exceptuando dinero para su transporte.

El taxista la vio con una ceja alzada pero ni le dio tanta importancia pues ella le pagaría. No pagaban extra por juzgar a sus clientes.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Tocó la puerta repetidas veces. El timbre si pudiera hablar le gritaría que se marchara pues lo presionaba sin la mayor consideración.

Eran las siete y media.

¿Y si se había enojado?

Le dio un escalofrió al recordar que lo que Naruto decía de su padre enojado. Que prácticamente cambiaba.

Y ya no pudo seguir divagando en la transformación de Namikaze Minato porque éste le abrió la puerta descalzo con jeans, camisa negra, toalla en el cuello y cabello goteando...

Control Haruno. Naruto se ve más sexy al jugar fútbol.

Rió nerviosa –"Lamento llegar tarde"-

-"Descuida, me dio tiempo para bañarme"- Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Ella, indecisa, camino dentro y giró cuando no sintió que la siguiera. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando encontró en "infraganti" los ojos de Minato recorriéndola, haciendo que se sintiese incómoda y bajase un poco la falda como respuesta automática, ésta no era tan corta, sólo le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas pero frente a él sentía que prácticamente mostraba todo. Recordó el vivo sentimiento de aquella feminidad que sentía apagada y carraspeó para tratar de controlarse.

-"¿Ya comiste?"- Lo miró y éste se encontraba frente suyo con una sonrisa que le transmitió tranquilidad.

Asintió. –"¿Tú?"-

-"La verdad es que no"- Se veía algo apenado más cuando ella hizo una mueca.

-"¿Pues qué esperas? ¿Tienes algo de comer acá?"-

El dedo pulgar e índice habían subido a su barbilla. Como si le ayudaran a pensar. No pudo evitar la idea de que había sido un gesto de lo más tierno.

-"Creo que no"- Admitió después de un rato.

-"Pidamos algo, se me antoja un poco la comida china"- Se detuvo –"¿O qué es lo que se antoja?"-

-"Comida china está bien"- Él caminó hacia las escaleras y se fue por el pasillo de lado izquierdo. Ella lo siguió, llegando a la cocina él agarró algo del refrigerador y marcó el número con lentitud. Definitivamente ese hombre le causaría algo grave, todo lo hacía con tanta pasividad.

Como si no tuviera prisa de nada.

Al colgar ella lo vio con indecisión, él notó la mirada y le alzó una ceja. Como si le hubiese preguntado si pasaba algo.

-"¿De casualidad... no habrán unos zapatos femeninos que estén fuera del cuadro en esta casa?"-

Él rió ligeramente -"Si te refieres a tus tacones rojos, están en el comedor. Vamos"-

Él abrió una puerta donde había algunos abrigos mostrándole una caja con sus zapatos. Le ofreció la caja y ella la aceptó al darse cuenta que le era mejor así.

De un momento a otro comenzó a impacientarse, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna.

-"¿Y... cómo estuvo tu día?"- Le miró con la esperanza de comenzar una plática amena sin esos silencios desastrosos.

-"Estuvo algo pesado, había mucho trabajo más porque alguien se equivocó en una traducción y el cliente se molestó bastante"- Moría de ganas por saber en qué rayos trabajaba pero sentía que todavía no tenía la confianza de interrogarlo de todas las dudas que la asaltaban. –"¿El tuyo?"-

-"Pues también algo pesado"- Se calló al no saber qué más decir –"El doctor en turno nos negrea"-

Él se rió y ella no pudo evitar emocionarse por ello. –"¿Doctor en turno?"-

-"Así le digo yo, la Doctora que se encarga de nosotros está de viaje y pues nos juntaron con éste. Pero es medio imposible, todo el tiempo se queja de nosotros y nada le parece. Es peor que mi madre"-

Se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-"Debe ser muy bueno"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Porque se nota que le admiras"-

¿Qué? Ella había hablado mal de él ¿y se notaba que lo admiraba? Lo vio como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese salido. Y antes de decirle algo a su locura tocaron el timbre, a los pocos minutos una bolsa llena de comida china estaba en la mesa.

-"¿Es que acaso no has comido en días?"- Era impresionante la cantidad de comida que había.

Y como siempre él le respondió con una sonrisa –"No estaba seguro que pedir"-

-"¿Y pediste todo el menú?"-

-"Algo así"-

Éste fue su turno de reír.

Comiendo comenzó a fijarse en las fotos del lugar, había muchas de ellos tres juntos, de Ino posando, de Naruto sudado con el uniforme de fútbol. Ninguna de Minato en la que estuviese solo. Pero una le llamó la atención, una que le hizo abrir la boca indignada. Había una de Minato, Naruto y una mujer. Una que no era Ino.

Una de Hinata.

Los tres juntos. Chasqueó la lengua girando los ojos.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-

-"Nada"- La respuesta fue seca. Estaba molesta.

Él suspiró –"No tienes que guardarte las cosas, sólo te hará daño"-

Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y un hecho se le vino a la cabeza.

-"¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?"- Él alzó una ceja –"Yo sabía que Minato Namikaze es el padre de Naruto, me enseñó unas fotos y entonces supe que eras tú ¿Cómo supiste quién era yo?"-

-"Le pregunté a Naruto"-

Ella se levantó de golpe.

-"¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿¡Por qué?! ¿Le contaste lo... lo que pasó?"- Ella comenzó a hiperventilar imaginando posibles escenarios ¿sería que por eso él se veía preocupado? No, no, ¡eso no podía estar pasando! No Naruto.

-"No, le pregunté de quién eran los zapatos y me dijo que de su amiga Sakura, comenzó a hablar de ti. Él suele hacerlo seguido. Y como recordaba que son tuyos no tuve que relacionar tanto"-

Ella se sentó avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

-"Ya veo"- Le ardió un poco el rostro –"Yo... lo lamento"-

-"Descuida"- Él se veía sereno mientras comía pero supo que algo había cambiado, no supo qué, pero se preocupó. Por alguna razón no quería dejar de ver esa sonrisa.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Decir algo.

Y recordó el sentimiento de temor que antes había sentido.

Por alguna extraña razón ya no estaba ahí.

-"Así que... soy tu candidata"-

-"¿Mi candidata?"-

-"Ya sabes, la que te traiga bien checadito"-

Él rió.

Y ella se alegró. Tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación.

Él se dejó de reír y la miró de manera seria.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que cambiaste de opinión?"-

Miró de reojo esa fotografía y volvió su mirada a aquel hombre, sólo se limitó a volver a asentir.

-"Sólo si la oferta sigue en pie"-

Dejó la comida a un lado, se paró caminando lentamente hacia ella; como si asechase a su presa, se hincó y se le acercó, con su mano derecha tomó su barbilla alzándola, las respiraciones comenzaron a juntarse, casi podía sentir el olor de lo que hace poco él había comido, extrañamente eso no le molestaba, sus labios comenzaron a tocarse y con la grasa aún en la boca de ambos sólo hacía que el roce se comenzara a convertir en algo más.

Gimió cuando la lengua de éste tocó la suya. Un ligero pinchazo en su intimidad recordando esa noche con ganas extremas de jalarlo y estampar sus labios contra los suyos.

El alma se le fue al piso cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Se separó de él de golpe.

-"¡Ya llegué!"- Le costaba respirar. –"¡Hinata viene conmigo!"-

Y para rematar. Bufó.

Una lástima que no se haya dado cuenta de la mirada de Minato.

Los problemas se pueden evitar si te fijas en los pequeños detalles.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡Madres! ¿Al fin se revelará todo?

En fin, tardé en actualizar porque entré en exámenes. Por cierto, la estoy pasando muy mal con una. Y problemas con una profesora. Ya me tienen harta.

¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y qué se la pasen bonito.

Ya contestados reviews con cuenta. Van los anónimos:

_Memo: _Gracias, me gusta que pienses eso, y no es que esté hueca, sólo que está cerrada ante algo que ella creía tener. Así son algunas mujeres. ¿Y vieja o we? Pues soy mujer, no vieja, digo no paso de los veinte, te lo aseguro. En fin, cuídate, gracias por comentar.

_Me Late El Lemon _(Contesto aquí los dos): Qué bueno que te encante el suspenso porque esto va a ser continuo. Sí, digamos que Minato está decidido, la cosa es ¿por qué? Y no, no quiero que los cachen así. Vale trataré de buscar mucha, mucha imaginación, gracias por preocuparte, nada grave pasó, sólo escuela. Gracias de nuevo mujer.

_Ro_ (¿Ro? Está padre): Qué bueno que te guste la pareja, por personas como tú continúo la trama. No, tranquila, no me iré hasta que lo termine. Me pone feliz que te haya encantado. Cuídate.

_¿Reviews?_

/Unknown-neko/


End file.
